


The Will of the Phoenix

by Scattered_Dreams



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Helsa Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 38,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scattered_Dreams/pseuds/Scattered_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I open doors, they walked right through them. </p>
<p>Hans has learned the hard way to never place his trust in others so easily. The 13th prince accepts the fact that he will never have a life of happiness until he is saved by the Queen he tried to kill. Saving the life of the woman who left him for another, Hans struggles to come to terms with the fact that she will never love him and will always loath him for what he has done. Memories of a forgotten past are revealed and a dark secret kept under gloves is revealed. A certain princess tries to protect the people he loves from her murderous fiance by tearing apart the blossoming bond between two new brothers. Protection turns into vengeance and jealousy when the princess accuses the prince of harming her. Bonds are destroyed and hearts are broken. Ignored and hated by people who claimed to love him, the prince is forced beyond his breaking point and finds himself slowly losing the will to live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Pain of the Past

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Follow Your Frozen Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/129431) by PrincessGarbielsa. 



> Warning: Story contains character occness, emotional and physical abuse, suicide, rape and slight character death. Also contains Angst, Romance and torture.
> 
> Disclaimer: All trademarks, copyrights and/or legal ownership of items are property of their respective owners.
> 
> Pairings: One-sided Hanna; KrisAnna; Helsa
> 
> Story may contain spoilers of Season 4. 
> 
> Extra space between paragraphs is change of scene and flashbacks; if confusing please let me know
> 
> Other half of Summary: Was a certain prince's heart truly frozen or is there more to the betrayal of Prince Hans?  
> Can a princess learn to forgive and forget or is it too late to ask for forgiveness from a prince she has hurt beyond repair? Now comes the ultimate test of love. Can love break spell that has been cast out of grief and despair?

"You don't belong in this world. You don't belong anywhere. Which is why I'm going to put you somewhere...where it's like you don't even exist."

"Oh, Anna. If you only there was someone out there who loved you."

"Queen Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you are."

"No, you're no match for Elsa. I, on the other hand, am the hero who is going to save Arendelle from destruction."

"I won't hesitate to protect Arendelle from treason."

"You'll always be the unwanted heir, Hans! No one needs you. No one cares about you and no one ever will."

"Don't let others define who you are. You're special, they just can't see it. Promise me you'll never change, Hans."

"You worthless little runt! How dare you even think I'd ever consider you as my son! No one could ever love a monster like you, Hans!"

"The only frozen heart around here is yours."

Why?

That was the only thing running through my mind. I should be used to this feeling. The feeling of being abandoned by someone you love.  
Six months ago, I had traveled, or rather ran away, to Arendelle to represent the Southern Isles for Princess Elsa's coronation. I figured if I won her over, I wouldn't have to return to the Southern Isles ever again. I hated my home with a burning passion. It wasn't the people of my country whom I hated. No...My hatred was towards my own family. Family? Can I even refer to them as such? Does a family neglect a member of the family, especially the youngest? No, members of a family don't neglect one of their own. On the contrary, families look after one another, protect each other and shower one another with endless love. At least, that's what I think a family is all about. However, my family wasn't like that at all. They care about only one thing. Power.

My father, King Claudius, only saw me as an unnecessary heir. The mistake, the unwanted child...He even called me a disgrace to the Westerguard name. I never knew the pain of being unloved until he said those words to me. Everyone could see I was nothing to him. My brothers didn't make it any better either. Franz, Jurgen, Claude, Adam, Alexander, Edvard and Edvin, Sebastian, Vladimir, Linus, Nathaniel, and Mathias. Twelve brothers. Twelve older brothers. Each one of them was always praised by my father, all of his sons were his pride and joy, all of them except me. I was considered the runt of the family. Mocked by my brothers, teased and even neglected by my father, and often abused. The Fate of Unlucky Number Thirteen. The Killer of Queen Hannah. I never really knew my mother, all I know was that she died giving birth to me. According to my nursemaid, Ella, medical physicians had told my father that the cause of death had been the strain of giving birth to twelve heirs and later a thirteenth heir. However, father didn't see it that way. I was to blame for the passing of his beloved Queen; my brothers also blamed me for it and years later I began to believe that it was my fault mother was gone.  
For the past 20 years, I wondered if my life would've been better if mother had survived childbirth. Would my father and brothers have loved me? Would they've treated me better? I guess I'll never know. I lost everything. My family, not that I had them in the first place, my dignity, Sitron, my loyal companion and best friend, my home, Anna... 

Anna. I had lost her the moment she went after Elsa that night...I was only a replacement to her. Anna was using me as a replacement for Elsa. But to me...she was so much more. Anna had become my first friend, other than Sitron, she was my only friend. The moment we first met was something I could never forget. I was instantly smitten when I saw her face. So beautiful and flawless. Her eyes bright and blue as the sea, skin smooth and fair, the freckles dusting her rosy cheeks made her look innocent and utterly cute, soft thin lips, and her strawberry-blonde hair complimenting her fair complexion and enhancing the glitter of her eyes. Anna was perfect, free-spirited and very considerate...or so I thought. I had seen my fiancee riding towards the palace gates in the arms of a mountain man (his overly muscled form giving me that impression). To say I wasn't hurt would be a lie. I was more than hurt. My heart had shattered at the sight; I was in agony that the woman I loved had replaced me with another. I couldn't stand the pain eating away my heart. She even had the nerve to ask for a kiss from me. Anna told me Elsa had frozen her heart and that her only salvation was an act of true love. My mind immediately thought of a true love's kiss. I loved this beautiful princess with all my heart, but then I remembered she betrayed me. It hurt to deny her salvation and watch her freeze to death, yet my broken heart spoke for me.

"Oh, Anna. If only there was someone out there who loved you."

Those words had hurt her; I saw it in her glittering turquoise blue eyes. The anguish I felt drove me to say things I didn't mean. I never wanted Arendelle. All I wanted was Anna and a chance to be Free. Free from my brothers and father. To never return to the painful life I had in the Southern Isles and be happy with a woman who loved me unconditionally, but even away from home I was unlucky. 

I went mad. I wanted vengeance. Elsa was the one to blame...if she hadn't run away Anna would still be mine, but the newly crowned Queen fled like a frightened animal after revealing her powers. Then again...I would've done the same. After being sent back, my father was less than pleased to hear what I had done. It's always been that way, Father only ever paying attention to me when I did something wrong and many of those times it had been my brothers' doing just to get me in trouble. He stripped me of my title and everything I held dear. A photo of my mother, it had been a gift from Ella for my sixth birthday, my sword collection, paintings I made after being locked in my room during celebrations in the ballroom, my position as admiral of the Southern Isles Navy, my clothes, replacing them with the attire of a commoner (I managed to hide a least one set of my royal attire under the floorboards beneath my bed)...And Sitron. Having Sitron taken from me had been the most excruciating thing that ever happened to me. They took away my best friend, the only one who understood me and made me feel like I wasn't alone.

King Claudius, he forbid me from calling him father, had me imprisoned in the dungeons of the Southern Isles―six months later, I escaped with the help of a powerful sorcerer; however, I didn't get very far. My brothers caught up to me after I retrieved a valuable scroll hidden deep within the woods of a land known as The Enchanted Forest. I refused to go back to the prison I once called home, but to my shock all twelve of them wanted to help me. My brothers said my attempt in taking the throne of Arendelle was one of the greatest things I've ever done (I was insulted by that since I didn't consider it a good thing, let alone an act that should be praised). 

They mocked me, of course. Reminding me of my failure six months ago, but the scroll I possessed immediately shut them up. Finding the relic's location had been easy since I'm the most scholarly among my brothers; all twelve of them are about as smart as a door knob. However, getting this mysterious item wasn't going to be as easy as I calculated. To my dismay, the Snow Queen and that giant oaf beat us to the urn. I just stood and watched my three oldest brothers deal with the mountain man. Only when Elsa used her powers did I intervene, threatening to take the life of Anna's fiance had forced her to give up the urn (not only did I threaten his life to gain the urn, but I also wanted revenge on him for taking Anna away from me). I was proud of myself. I had finally proven to my brothers that I wasn't worthless and sealing away Arendelle's Snow Queen would further my worth.

"You don't belong in this world. You don't belong anywhere. Which is why I'm going to put you somewhere...where it's like you don't even exist."  
Rather than the liquid trapping that ice witch, it moved away and formed into a woman. I couldn't deny she was beautiful, but her cold eyes froze me to the core. I wasn't prepared for this. The urn was supposed to capture Elsa, not unleash something.

"What's going on? Who're you?" I was scared, but I didn't show it. I wouldn't allow myself to look weak in front of my brothers, not when I finally proved to them I wasn't the same stupid, foolish boy I was years ago.

"From what I've just heard. I think you called me a monster." Her voice was soft and charming, but her eyes were icy and caused me to realize that I had made a very big mistake in opening the relic.

She blew magical dust at me and the next thing I knew, my body was being frozen! I wanted to scream, beg my brothers to save me, but I knew they wouldn't dare come to my aid. I couldn't move, my legs were already frozen solid. The ice had frozen my arms and soon crept over my face, and I knew, right then and there, it was all over for me. I saw Elsa's face and the fear that overtook her ocean blue eyes.

"Hans!" My name...was the last thing I heard before my mind shut down and my whole body turned to solid ice. _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Anna bit her bottom lip as she drank in the unconscious man lying on the bed. The man was her former fiancé, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. Anna had loved Hans dearly, but he had betrayed her and revealed that his only interest was the throne of Arendelle and she was merely a pawn in his game. However, Anna couldn't bring herself to hate him...not when he looked so helpless, vulnerable and, dare she say, cute, he would be cute if he wasn't covered in bandages.

The former prince of the Southern Isles was in critical condition. His auburn hair partially concealed beneath layers of gauze wrapped firmly around his head, more of it rounding his chest and over his right shoulder, his left arm in a cast and resting limply against his chest in a sling, the other arm containing an IV embedded in the skin of his forearm, his right leg in a cast as well and elevated by a soft white pillow. Anna tucked a lock of auburn hair behind Hans's ear, being very mindful of the oxygen mask covering half of the ginger's face. Even though he was covered in gauze and had light cuts and bruises on his face, Anna still found him gorgeous and admirable.

"I'm so sorry...It's all my fault you're hurt." Choked Anna, pressing her hands to her face and sobbing violently in her palms. She had been wrong about Hans. If the prince's heart had truly been a frozen one than he wouldn't have risked his life to save hers. The memory of Hans's right arm being the only limb visible beneath the pile of rubble had crushed her soul; Anna had been overcome with so much grief that she had fainted from shock at the sight of Hans's battered body after David had dragged him out from under the bone-crushing pile of solid minerals.

"Why...Why did you save me?" She asked, tenderly taking hold of Hans's bruised right hand and holding it close to her heart, noting the faded layers of frost that still coated his skin.

 

"His brothers abandoned him when our aunt turned him into an ice statue." Announced Elsa, taking in Hans's frozen form and shaking her head slowly at the memory of the redhead's older brothers leaving him to his fate. She couldn't believe his siblings had run away with their tails between their legs instead of fighting to defend their baby brother. Elsa then began to wonder what sort of childhood Hans had lived, her only guess was that his brothers never truly cared about him since Kristoff had told her that all twelve of them had made fun of Hans while they were camped near the North Mountain. 

Anna slowly approached her ex-fiancé's frozen form, hugging herself tightly and cringing at the memory of becoming an ice sculpture herself. She had been lucky that Elsa's love for her had thawed her frozen heart, but...Hans had no one who loved him enough to break the Snow Queen's curse. Hans was all alone and something in her heart tells her that he's been for a while. A single tear slid down Anna's cheek as she recalled the gentle prince she had met at the docks. He had been so compassionate to her, caring and his feelings seemed so genuine; Anna couldn't bring herself to believe that none of that had been real; she knew that everything had been as real as Elsa power over ice and snow, especially his love for her. 

"He may have broken my heart, but not even he deserved this." Mumbled Anna, turning to her sister and husband with tearful eyes. The young princess had always been a kind and loving young woman, always seeing the good in others and never judging them harshly without knowing their back story, but Hans had been a different story all on his own, and Anna was determined to learn more about the ginger prince and discover what had caused him to become such a heartless, power hungry, manipulative and compulsive liar.  
"Is there anything we can do to help him? Maybe if we learn more about Hans, we'll be able to understand his reasons for trying to usurp the crown of Arendelle." Proclaimed the young strawberry blonde, hoping her sister will give the redhead a chance to explain his actions and maybe an opportunity to redeem himself. 

"Grand Pabbie said that only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart. His brothers are out of the question since they made it pretty clear that they don't care about Hans at all. I mean they did run away and leave him to his doom." Kristoff stated bluntly, running a hand through his short blonde hair and sighing deeply in frustration. 

Elsa thought back to the day she thawed Arendelle. Love had thawed Arendelle. An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart. Love will thaw...Love! Elsa quickly stood a short distance from Hans, raising her hands slowly and taking deep breathes before unleashing her magic. She heard many people gasp at her actions, but she ignored them and continued to use her power to free the traitorous man of his ice prison. Elsa used her love for Anna, Kristoff, Arendelle and all the friends she's made to increase the power of her ice magic and hoped that it would be enough to thaw Hans. The Queen of Arendelle begun to lose hope when little to no progress had been made, her aunt's magic was powerful and unyielding, but to her surprise the ice keeping the prince captive began to melt away.

"Elsa, its working!" Cheered Anna, watching in awe as her dear older sister battled against the Snow Queen's curse to save the man who had wronged them. Anna thought perhaps Elsa too believed there was good in Hans since he took care of the people of Arendelle when she had exiled herself and Anna had gone after her. The two sisters believed that Hans could be saved from his frozen heart if they rekindle the kind man that had kept their kingdom safe, feed and warm from the raging eternal winter Elsa had created. 

A sharp intake of breathe forced Elsa to cease her magic. She sighed heavily in exhaustion and let out a small gasp when she saw the newly thawed prince fell to his knees. Elsa hurried to Hans's side and knelt beside the shivering ginger. His clothes and skin coated in a thin layer of frost, eyes glassy and dazed, shivers running down his spine, freckles becoming more evident across his nose and blue lips slowly turning a soft pink. Hans coughed violently when a strong wave of pain wracked his weak body; he couldn't comprehend how he was alive after being frozen for so long, all he knew was that the dull pain coursing through his body was proof that he wasn't dead. 

"We should get him back to Storybrooke." Suggested a young woman with wavy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Her name was Emma Swan, daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. "You know let Dr. Whale give him a checkup. Besides, the cold in this case isn't doing him any good." Emma pitied Hans and grew worried when she noticed his shivers become more violent and lips turning blue once more. 

Elsa agreed and helped Hans to his feet, only to have him falls to his knees once again; he was so stiff that his legs couldn't even hold his weight. Emma's father David quickly crossed the distance between his daughter and the young sorceress, carefully bringing Hans's left arm over his shoulders and easing the redhead to his feet. Kristoff disliking the idea of helping the madman, helped anyway and brought the ginger's other arm around his own shoulders and maneuvering his arm around Hans's waist. With their combined strength, David and Kristoff were able to lead the weakened ginger away from the clearing of the cave and towards the entrance with Anna, Elsa and Emma following closely behind them. 

He was exhausted, confused and extremely cold. Being thawed from his ice prison had been excruciating, but nothing could compare to the pain he felt when his father had taken away his only friend. Black spots began to dance around his vision; he stumbled and would've fallen if it weren't for the arms supporting his numb body.

"Hey, you okay?" Asked a firm voice to his left. Hans lazily raised his head, shaking away the blackness shrouding his vision, but all he could make out through the haze was a mass of dirty blonde hair. "I think we should let him rest for a few minutes." Suggested David, noting the exhaustion in the younger man's eyes and the sweat drenching his auburn locks. 

Kristoff relinquished his hold on Hans and cringed when David struggled to keep himself and Hans balanced; perhaps letting go of the prince without giving David the heads up hadn't been very smart. David glared at the mountain man before slowly lowering the exhausted prince to the ground and leaning him gently against the stone wall. The group rested for a good fifteen minutes before resuming their journey out of the cave; however, neither of them noticed the slow crumbling of the stones molding the ceiling. 

"So...what are we going to do once we get back to Storybrooke?" Questioned Kristoff, not wanting to continue to keep any eye on the jerk that had broken Anna's heart. Before anyone could answer, a small stone hit Kristoff's overly blonde noggin causing said blonde to release Hans and clutch the bump forming on the crown of his head. David stumbled into the wall of the cave, making sure he was the one to hit the hard stones instead of the weakened redhead. 

"Uhh guys. We've got a problem." Emma said, her eyes widening at the sight of the large boulders falling from the ceiling "Move!" She cried, taking hold of the exhausted prince's right arm and helping her father rush Hans towards the mouth of the cave. 

Emma and David were the first to reach the entrance, calling out to the trio from Arendelle to hurry before the falling stones blocked the path. Elsa blasted a large portion of the ceiling that nearly crushed Kristoff and Anna who were struggling to keep up with her while dodging colossal-sized gravel. The Queen panted heavily as she rested her hands against her knees, her eyes soon growing to the size of saucers when she saw Anna trip and skid her knee on a sharp stone. 

"ANNA!" Screamed Elsa as an abnormally large gray ore fell towards her younger sister, followed by other big rocks waiting their turn to crush the helpless princess. 

Anna was petrified with fear that she didn't noticed when someone shoved her away from the path. The light ginger girl gaped at the rocks piled in front of her; Anna looked herself over and sighed in relief, she had a small scrap on her knee and a couple of cuts but other than that she was fine. Anna stood shakily on her feet, coughing lightly at the dust the gravel had caused and looked around for the source that had pushed her out of harm's way. Her heart lodged itself into her throat when she caught sight of the limb beneath the boulders. 

"ANNA!" Elsa shouted, blasting a hole through the mountain of rocks in panic. The Queen hurriedly ran through the large crater and was overcome with relief when she caught sight of Anna's strawberry blonde pigtails. Elsa jogged to Anna, but stopped short when soft cries reached her ears. "Anna." The sorceress said again, placing a comforting hand on her sibling's shoulder; she followed Anna's tear-filled gaze and soon released a gasp of horror. "HANS!"

"How is he?" Anna jumped at the voice of her husband and softly placed Hans's hand on the bed. She hoped Kristoff hadn't seen what she had been doing, but even if he did he wouldn't get angry because he knew that Hans had been Anna's first love and some of her feelings for him still lingered. Old feelings are hard to overcome. 

"Dr. Whale said he's in pretty bad shape. His injures were fatal, but they managed to stabilize him. He also said falling into a coma had saved him." The usually joyful girl said in a low tone, her eyes glazed with sadness and guilt. Kristoff pulled Anna into his arms and let his wife cry into his chest―It was no secret to anyone that Anna blamed herself for everything that happened, but Elsa and Emma repeatedly told her that it wasn't her fault. Despite their good intentions, the young woman continued to drown in her remorse; constantly telling herself that if she hadn't allowed fear to freeze her motionless, Hans would have never gotten hurt in pushing her out of the way and allowing the rubble to bury him. "It's been four weeks...I'm starting to lose hope that he'll ever wake up." 

Elsa gazed silently at her would-be-murder. She had forced Anna to leave the room and join Emma, David, Kristoff and Mary Margret in the cafeteria for lunch. The new Snow Queen loved her sister very much, but couldn't bear to watch her fall apart as she watched over the man she had wanted to marry six months ago. What came as a shock to her was that Hans had somehow gained some strength in his legs and quickly shoved Anna out of the way, taking the full force of the boulders himself...Elsa puzzled and puzzled. Her eyes soon widened when she realized why Hans had saved Anna―The platinum blonde looked at the prince in bewilderment, but soon smiled sadly when the thought came to her mind. (You love Anna...or at least care about her. Your desire just blinded you from what you could've had).

Emma paced around the room impatiently. Dr. Whale had informed her that he found some documents on the ginger prince with help from Regina and her magic, and went to go retrieve them from his office; it had been over two hours and he had yet to return. Emma groaned at the massive headache she was getting. Her patience was hanging by a thread and she was about ready to storm out of the room, and burst into Dr. Whale's office to find the files herself. However, a faint sound brought Emma out of her tantrum and caused her to focus on the comatose man behind her. Emma quietly made her way to Hans and watched him suspiciously as small puffs fogged the oxygen mask. 

"Anna..." The blonde heard him say softly. He was dreaming. Dreaming of the young woman he had hurt. Was Hans worried about Anna? Emma figured he was since the prince was saying her name in his unconscious state. "Anna, I'm sorry." Emma softly hushed Hans, stroking his auburn hair and telling him she was okay and that she'll go find her. 

"He was saying your name over and over." Said the blonde savior, crossing her arms and leaning lightly against the wall opposite of where Anna was sitting near Hans. Anna was stunned. Hans...was worried about her? According to Emma, Hans had been saying her name constantly and begging her for forgiveness. Could Hans be apologizing for leading her on and then trying to seize Arendelle by killing Elsa? "I don't know what he did, but I can tell he regrets it. I mean he even risked his life to save you." Anna didn't answer Emma; all she could think about was what the blonde had said and what she heard only moments ago.  
(Do you really regret what you did? Or is all this only because of the pain? I hope you're sorry...because I want to forgive you...even though your broke my heart and left me to freeze to death). The young princess continued to stare at her former fiance, paying no mind that her hand was inter-twined with his. 

Another week went by and Hans still showed no signs of consciousness. Elsa observed Hans, squeezing his hand when his breathe hitched at the spasms of pain coursing through his battered body. She took in Hans's face, noting how handsome the ginger was. His cheeks, though covered in cuts and small bruises, were smooth and held a natural flush to them, the dust of freckles across his nose were adorable and prominent, his eyebrows were thin and beautifully arched, and his auburn locks, along with the sideburns framing his gorgeous face, complemented his fair skin, but the feature Elsa liked most about the prince were his "dreamy" green eyes. They resembled emeralds under the gleaming sun and held such sincerity when she was in the palace dungeon after being saved by Hans at her ice palace. She wondered why she was worrying so much about the man that had tried to kill her, perhaps it was because he had save Anna and gotten fatally injured in the process...or maybe because he was alone in the world, in a world that continued to be cruel to a man who was loved by none. 

"Despite his body temperature being lower than normal, he's recovering very well." Announced Dr. Whale, looking through Hans's chart and then to the prince himself. He was amazed at the rate Hans was recuperating; Dr. Whale could tell that Hans was more than what he seemed. "I...I would also like to show you all what Regina and I found." The brownish-blonde man didn't know whether what he was about to reveal to everyone would have a negative or positive impact on them, but if their reaction was anything like Regina's then he hoped they would be kind to the damaged prince. 

"No...Why would they?" Whimpered Anna, burying her face in Kristoff's chest after reading a copy of the documents. She couldn't believe what she had learned, Hans had told her his brothers had treated him badly but he never said how badly. Anna was so heartbroken, terrified and shocked. "How could they...T-they're own b-brother?!" The young girl sobbed violently, her shoulders shaking with anguish at how little she knew about Hans and how much pain he suffered at the hands of his twelve older brothers. Having no one to love him had forced the young prince to believe that becoming King would gain him his family's respect and love. Hans's heart became frozen, not by Elsa's magic or the Snow Queen's curse...but because he was raised without love.

 

A man with auburn hair and bright green eyes hid in the far corner of his cell, curled into a small, beaten, shivering ball against the stone wall. Soft sobs escaped the ginger's lips as the words his father spoke to him continued to echo in his head over and over. 

"You're worthless and weak! You disgraced the Westerguard name! You not only tainted the reputation of our family, but also that of the Southern Isles! You should've never been born! I wish you would've died during childbirth instead of your mother! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, HANS?! YOU WILL NEVER BE A PART OF THIS FAMILY AND YOU WILL NEVER BE MY SON!" 

The King's words had stabbed Hans deep in his heart. The young prince was already suffering from a broken heart and to hear his father speak such venomous words to him, only agonized him even more. Tears trailed down Hans's face at his father's final words; the old king soon back-handed his youngest son and called him pathetic for showing such weakness in his presence. King Claudius left Hans on the floor of his cell, never noticing his twelve eldest sons sneaking into the dungeon to torment their baby brother. He ignored Hans's cries of pain as they echoed throughout the musty corridor, believing that whatever punishment Hans was receiving was a well-deserved one. 

"Poor Little Hans. Don't you see it's useless to cry out for help? Father doesn't care about you, no one in this castle cares. You could've perished in that eternal winter and no one would've mourned." Sneered Franz, the crowned prince of the Southern Isles and one of King Claudius's favorite sons. His blue eyes gleamed with amusement as he kicked Hans hard in the stomach, grinning manically at the blood that trickled down his baby brother's lips. 

"Why?" Choked Hans, coughing up blood as it continued to rise up in his throat. "Why do you hate me so much?" The young ginger never felt so alone, he loved his brothers and yet they treated him like dirt. They tormented, mocked him, called him names and even went as far as to ignore his very existence. 

"Why you ask?" Jurgen grabbed Hans by the neck and slammed him hard against the stone wall of the cell. He smiled at his little brother's pain, watching Hans gasp for air and gripping his hand around his throat weakly. "Because you're useless and weak! Plus, father never wanted another heir, nor did the twelve of us want another brother either, especially one as scrawny and hideous as you." The 3rd eldest prince scoffed at Hans, taking great satisfaction in seeing the tears that cascaded rapidly down his youngest brother's cheeks.

For a moment, Jurgen felt guilty for hurting Hans. He was their baby brother after all and wasn't it their job to protect him, and help him realize how wrong he had been in trying kill Queen Elsa; Hans was young and starved of love and attention, if they'd only given him that then maybe he wouldn't have run away and tried to become King of Arendelle to gain their respect and love. However, the guilt soon passed and Jurgen continued to break Hans's fragile spirit further. 

"It makes me sick just looking at you. Face it, Hans. Father will never love you, no one in their right mind could ever love an abomination like you." 

 

Hans awoke with tears streaming down his bruised cheeks. He let out a weak sob at the memory. How could his brothers have been so cruel? First, they beat him mercilessly in his cell and then chase after him, compliment him on his attempt to seize Arendelle, and later abandon him in his time of need. The young, broken former prince wanted nothing more than to die so the pain in his heart would end. Hans ripped away the oxygen mask from his face and chucked it aside, and proceeding to tear away the cords from his body. He was so hurt that he didn't care his wounds were screaming in agony at his rushed and violent movements. 

"Hans Stop!" A delicate hand took hold of Hans's bandaged one, stopping him from causing himself further harm. Hans breathed heavily, his green eyes meeting familiar blue hues. The redhead grew wide eyed when he took in Anna's beautiful face, her cheeks stained with tears and glowing blue eyes filled with sadness. "Please Hans...just stop." Hans bit his lip at Anna's plea and let out an agonized sob. Anna wrapped her arms around her former fiancée and brought him closer to her chest, her heart breaking at the sound of his cries as he buried his face into her neck. She didn't know what to do. Hans was terrified and in a great deal of pain, both mentally and physically. Anna rubbed Hans back soothingly, noticing how he shivered under her touch and gripped the back of her shirt even tighter. The young princess couldn't deny how fragile and small Hans looked. If she could get Hans to open up to her and let her in his heart, then maybe they can put the past behind them and move on.

Elsa sat by Hans's beside for the past four days. Anna had told everyone that she had found Hans tearing away all the cords off his body that had been linked to the monitors in a frenzy of panic. She had been so scared that she rushed in to stop him. Anna also said that after she begged Hans to stop straining himself, the ginger prince broke down and desperately latched onto her―Everyone sympathized Hans and visited him often, but they never saw the handsome man awake or show any signs of stirring. Dr. Whale gave Hans a check up and told them that it was a relapse of his desperation for comfort and possibly from some dark memories; Regina confirmed Dr. Whale's suspicions after using her magic to see into Hans's mind, the memories they saw disturbed them, Anna had cried at the sight of how cruel the twelve eldest princes were being to Hans, even Kristoff shed a few tears at seeing how alone and helpless Hans was throughout his childhood, being mocked, beaten and belittled by the brothers he loved had taken its toll. The trio from Arendelle even witnessed Hans running away from home to Elsa's coronation in a desperate attempt to escape his brothers' cruelty and father's disapproval.

"He just wanted a way out. A place of his own where he doesn't have to hide and live every day of his life in fear." Elsa squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her fists tightly, feeling her powers seep through her knuckles as she tried her best to keep her emotions under control. "In a small sense, he and I are alike. We lived in fear for nearly our whole lives and jumped at the first chance of Freedom. Hans came to Arendelle to escape his brothers forever and I built my ice palace to escape the fear of hurting Anna." Added the Snow Queen of Arendelle; she finally understood Hans and wanted to mend his damaged heart. Years of neglect and abuse had affected him greatly and turned him into a manipulative, cunning, cold and cruel psychopath.

The fair skin eye lids of the former prince finally revealed the dreamy emerald orbs hidden beneath them. Hans felt utterly groggy and confused. He knew he had woken up once before and felt exhausted, but now he was completely drained of energy. Hans took in his surroundings and noticed that he was still in a white room instead of his musty, cold prison cell. The unlucky ginger shivered at the memory of his cell and how brutally his brothers had beaten him before the mysterious sorcerer came to his aid. Soon, Hans begun to wonder where he was, why he was here and how long he had been sleeping. 

"You're finally awake. I was beginning to worry you had fallen into another coma." Hans weakly turned his head to the door of the white room and found a man wearing a white coat standing in the doorway with a clipboard in his hand. The strange man smiled faintly at Hans and calmly strolled to the bedridden prince. 

"To answer the questions buzzing around in your head. I'm Dr. Whale and you're in a hospital in a town called Storybrooke. Second, Queen Elsa of Arendelle freed you from your ice prison. Third, you were nearly crushed to death by large stone minerals after shoving your ex-fiancee out of harm's way. Originally, you were unconscious for 4 weeks. You had a semi-panic attack and tore away all the cables from your body. However, Anna managed to stop you from hurting yourself further. After having a slight emotional breakdown, you slipped into an unconscious state for about four days." The dirty blonde-haired man said while checking Hans's vital signs and recording everything on his clipboard. "I'll inform everyone you're awake." 

Hans was rather overwhelmed at the sight of so many unfamiliar but friendly faces. His heart was pounding violently within his chest; the young ginger was very on edge and wanted desperately to escape the stares of these strangers. Just as Hans was about to have another episode, a familiar head of strawberry blonde hair peeked through the small crowd followed by a woman with snow white hair and a overly-muscled blonde man. 

Anna slowly reached for Hans, but stopped short when the ginger shied away from her gentle touch; the young princess sighed and smiled softly. It was too soon to try and help Hans open up to others, especially when he found himself alone with so many people. Anna figured perhaps it was better to give Hans time to adjust to life in Storybrooke since it's a world all new to the four of them. She knew Hans had clung to her in desperation, he needed comfort and familiar arms to hold him as he cried out all the pain he had held in his heart; it had been a moment she knew would never happen again, but was glad to have been able to be the support Hans needed even if it had only been for a few short hours. 

"I...I want to thank you...for saving me, Hans." Anna said awkwardly and placed a gentle hand on Hans's thigh, frowning when he refused to meet her eyes. He was ignoring her! How dare he ignore her after spending all her time watching over him while he was in a coma?! Anna gritted her teeth at Hans's rudeness and before she could stop herself, her hand met the former royal's cheek harshly. 

Hans cowered in fear as Anna neared him. The princess was trying her best to calm the frightened ginger and apologize for slapping him, but was met with screams of terror when she tried to touch him. Dr. Whale and several nurses rushed into the hospital room, and tried to approach Hans; however, to everyone's surprise, blazes of fire shot from Hans's hand when he attempted to shield himself from the hospital faculty. Regina blocked the fire with her magic, trying her best to remain calm and protect everyone within range of the terrified man. She noticed Dr. Whale attempt to soothe Hans with his words, but soon jumped back as another flare of fire was sent his way. 

"ST-STAY BACK!" Cried Hans, his eyes darting to every person present in the room. His mind was on overdrive, fear cutting through his common sense and blinding him from the people who only sought to help him―All Hans saw were his brothers, all twelve of them surrounding him, laughing at the helplessness in his eyes and slowly approaching him with ill intents. "Please don't." Begged the traumatized prince, his green eyes drowning with tears and breaths becoming quick and short. He was scared, mortified beyond belief; Hans just wanted to be left alone despite his growing need for comfort and sanctuary. 

Everyone stared at the blazing dome protecting the scared prince. Dr. Whale had previously tried to sedate Hans in order to calm him down and bring him out of his panic attack; however, before the doctor could administer the injection, a ring of fire exploded from the marble floor and surrounded Hans―The flames seemed to have a mind of their own as they formed the barrier of burning inferno.

"How are we going to snap him out of it?" Asked Anna, yelping loudly and dodging a basketball-sized fireball as it soared past her head and ignited the counter behind her. "We can't even get near Hans long enough to calm him down." 

Elsa turned her blue eyes to Hans; her heart went out to the 13th Prince of the Southern Isles. Hans was unloved and lonesome; he had a father who despises him and twelve older brothers who made his life a living nightmare. Hans wanted someone to love him for whom he was and not for what he had; it had pained both her and Anna to hear Hans being called many horrible things by his brothers, especially by Jurgen. Elsa wondered if one of the reasons King Claudius and his twelve oldest sons hated Hans was because of his powers. The young Queen shed a tear at the thought of living in a family who despised you and wanted nothing more than to be rid of you―Elsa was lucky that Anna had stood by her side despite being shut out by her for thirteen years. 

The youngest Westerguard cowered in fear, green eyes replaced with scarlet hues and blushy, freckled cheeks stained with tears. No one knew what to do; everyone present in the room pitied the prince and felt their hearts crack at the sound of his weak sobs. He was vulnerable, scared, overwhelmed and confused; Anna and Elsa could see the innocent child within Hans surfacing as he wrapped his arms around his legs and pulled them to his chest. Elsa titled her head slightly to the right, taking in Hans's quivering form and noticing the sweat streaming down his face―The heat of the barrier surrounding him was beginning to affect his weakened body; if Elsa didn't know any better, she would say the ginger looked like he was ready to pass out any moment. 

(I have to do something. He won't hold out much longer...even his own powers are straining his body.) Thought Elsa, noting how much weaker Hans was growing the longer he remained inside the force-field of fire. Apparently, Hans's powers are connected to his emotions. When Dr. Whale was approaching Hans with the syringe, he was terrified and his powers retaliated by batting away the source of his fears.

Mary Margret was at lost; she could see that the young man had lived a terrible life judging by the way he reacted when Dr. Whale had tried to sedate him. The young Queen wondered if someone were to show Hans compassion than perhaps they can get close enough to the auburn-haired prince to ease his suffering. Mary Margret thought and thought, and soon realized what they had to do―Maybe she and Regina could approach Hans since they both share a motherly trait. Mary Margret signaled Regina and soon found the former mayor by her side, and immediately whispered her plan softly in the sorceress's ear. 

"Regina, what if we try to get near Hans? Maybe our gentle and motherly atmosphere will get through to him." Mary Margret (Snow White) looked to Hans briefly and then back at Regina, and noticed her step-mother's lips forming a gentle smile; it was clear to Snow White that Regina completely agreed with her plan. 

Regina and Mary Margret took tiny steps towards the barrier of burning fire―Stopping suddenly when Hans caught their movement; he stared at them with glassy green eyes filled with hesitation, fear and wonder. Mary Margret released a small breath before taking another baby step towards Hans; she stopped and looked to the redhead waiting for him to launch a fireball at her and Regina, but all the vulnerable prince did was continue to stare. Regina followed her example and took an extra step, noticing how Hans's tensed shoulders relaxed slightly; the sorceress and her step-daughter neared the "dreamy" green eyed man, internally relieved that the fire surrounding him slowly sank into the floor.

Hans eyed the women walking slowly to him, their eyes filled with concern and assurance. The duo had no weapons on them...but he could sense that the one in the blue blazer wield magic, he could feel it in the warmth radiating from her soul. Hans didn't know why, but there was something very familiar about the woman with gentle brown eyes. He felt as though he knew her from somewhere. Hans shook his head, it was impossible for him to know this woman since he was forbidden from leaving the castle grounds. Yet something in his heart cried out to the mysterious sorceress. 

Regina and Mary Margret kneel before Hans, much to everyone's surprise that they were able to close the distance between them and the fire wielder without being attacked and smiled motherly at the redhead, eyes filled with tenderness and affection. No one dared to move as the flames protecting Hans completely vanished as did the fire burning around them. Mary Margret slowly reached for Hans, stopping short when he flinched away from her touch but soon brushed away a lock of auburn hair from his face. She hushed Hans softly as he shivered against her motherly actions, calmly telling him that he had nothing to fear. 

"You're okay." Said Snow (Mary Margret), stroking the still trembling prince's hair and inching closer to him. "No one's going to hurt you. We only want you to calm down. Regina and I understand that being surrounded by so many people is unnerving, but we promise that everyone in this room mean you no harm." She added, gesturing towards her daughter and company.

"Hans, I know you're very confused and wonder why your heart calls out to me." Regina said, her own heart fluttering when his green eyes shined with hope. "This is why I’m going to undo the spell." The former mayor ignored the puzzlement on Snow White's face and delicately held Hans's bandaged hand, muttering a short incantation before focusing her gaze into the young prince's emerald orbs.

Hans gave a small surprise gasp as warmth enveloped his hand and traveled through his bloodstream straight to his brain. His green eyes glazed over as memories flowed into his subconscious, his heart pounding heavily in his chest as several upon several visions flashed before his eyes. He saw himself as a small boy of 5, running through a large and beautiful forest, laughing with delight. A woman with black hair and brown eyes chased after him, wearing a black coat and matching pants; Hans shivered when he realized that the woman in the vision was the very one kneeling before him. Many more memories filled Hans's head and heart, but one memory caught the prince's full attention.

"Mother, where are we going?" Asked a 5-year-old Hans holding Regina's hand. The tiny child was confused and slightly saddened by Regina's lack of words.

"My Little Prince." Said Regina, stopping suddenly, turning Hans towards her and placing her hands gentle on his small shoulders. "I haven't been completely honest with you for the past five years, but I'm going to fix all that." Continued the Queen, her heart throbbing when Hans looked at her questioningly.

"Five years ago, I came across a baby nestled in a bundle of blankets outside my castle near the large apple tree in the courtyard. The baby was small and crying violently. I didn't know why someone had abandoned the baby, but I couldn't leave him there to suffer. So I took him in and nurtured him, raised him as my own son and grew to love him. Hans...that baby...was you." Regina teared when Hans stepped away from her in shock. "I'm not your real mother. I don't know who your birth mother was, but I do know who your father is."

Little Hans clutched Regina's hand, his mind on overdrive and trying to process what his mother had just said. If Regina wasn't his mother than who was...moreover, who is his father? The duo stopped in front of a large palace lined with brick walls and a lone tower located to the far right of the castle. Hans looked curiously at Regina, his big green eyes drinking in the tears that slide down her smooth cheeks.

"Hans, this is your home. The Southern Isles." The small redhead's eyes widened. The Southern Isles was a large kingdom with at least twelve heirs! If this was his home then that would make him..."My Little Prince, your father is King Claudius of the Southern Isles. Your full name is Hans Michael William Westerguard, 13th Prince of the Southern Isles." Announced Regina, her brown eyes filled with tears. She didn't want to leave her precious son, but the Enchanted Forest was becoming dangerous for him and will be even more when she casts the "Dark Curse".

"Mother, please." Begged Hans, clutching the hem of the Evil Queen's dress. "Please don't leave me. I want to stay with you. I Love You, Mother." Cried the tiny prince, his small hands gripping Regina's black dress in desperation and face buried in the fabric of her skirt. 

"I Love You Too, Hans." Responded Regina, plucking her Little Prince from her skirt and holding him close. Hans immediately wrapped his arms around her neck and hide his face in her long black hair. "But, you'll have to stay here. It's going to be dangerous for you to be with me. I promise I'll come back for you. Until then, live your life as best as you can." Regina kissed Hans's forehead and muttered a spell, sealing her beloved little prince's memories and putting him to sleep. 

"We'll be together again. You won't remember me, but I'll be watching over you. Be brave, my Little Phoenix. Bring happiness and love wherever you go...and always remember mother loves you." 

Hans slumped heavily against the back wall as the memory faded. He breathed uneasily, his mind trying to process everything. Hans was stunned, shocked to the core. This woman was his mother...the only mother he's ever known. She left him in the Southern Isles to protect him, but wasn't aware of how cruel his birth father was. Hans sobbed loudly, tears cascading swiftly down his blushy, freckled cheeks; the young prince gazed at Regina in heartache and recognition. Regina smiled faintly, tears brimming in her brown eyes as she took in the grown man her little baby had become.

"Regina..." Whimpered Hans, his voice shaky and thick with tears. The lonely, broken auburn prince launched himself at the former Evil Queen and wrapped his arms tightly around her, his face buried in her neck as more tears spilled from his eyes. "Mother!" Hans pained sobbed ripped through everyone's heart. It was a cry of relief, anguish and desperation.

Regina lightly stroked Hans's auburn hair as he slept, his head in her lap and gauze-covered hand clutching the hem of her blue skirt. After her Little Prince had cried himself to sleep, Kristoff awkwardly carried him in his arms and set him back on the bed; the ice harvester had panicked when Hans stirred, but sighed in relief when Regina lulled him back to sleep. Dr. Whale allowed Regina to keep Hans calm while he administrated the sedative―The purpose of sedating Hans was to keep him asleep long enough for Regina to explain herself and for Dr. Whale to replace the blood-stained bandages around the prince's chest.

Emma, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and even David were lost for words. Who would've thought that Regina had raised a small baby during her reign as the Evil Queen; however, seeing the two holding each other for dear life proved how much they loved one another; the tears they shed were of pure love and showed that they were each others' whole world. Anna wiped away her tears, her heart burning in her chest; she had been wrong about Hans all along. All her ex-fiance wanted was to fill the empty void in his heart where Regina had resided before sealing away his memories. If Hans had stayed by Regina's side then perhaps he would've never attempted to usurp the throne of Arendelle or tried to trap Elsa in the urn. Hans would've become a gentle, loving, polite and sweet young prince and not the manipulative, cold, cunning, lying man she had met. 

"Around 23 years ago, I came across a small bundle of blankets near the apple tree I planted in the courtyard of the Royal Castle in the Enchanted Forest. Upon nearing the apple tree, I found that nestled within the bundle was a baby. He was quite small and crying out for comfort. I plucked him from the leaves and held him close. He had stopped crying and opened his eyes in wonder. They were a beautiful shade of green, complimenting his auburn hair and fair skin." Commented Regina, earning slow nods and eyes still filled with shock. She smiled at the expression on everyone's face; Regina had been anticipating their reaction and ultimately decided it was best to tell them the whole  
truth. 

"That baby was Hans. According to one of my guards, the King of the Southern Isles wanted nothing to do with his newborn son and, therefore, abandoned him in our kingdom. I can only guess he thought I would kill Hans." Regina paused and eyed the young prince sadly; she was sad and angry that Hans's own father had left him to face her wrath, but hadn't counted on Regina becoming attach to the 13th prince and raising him as her own son. "I felt something within Hans, something special. As you all saw that special something is his ability to control fire. I also believe this to be one reason King Claudius wanted to get rid of Hans." Everyone could hear the venom in Regina's voice when she spoke the king's name, they didn't blame her for being angry and she had every right to bear a grudge against the cold-hearted King of the Southern Isles.

Regina continued to tell her tale with great passion. Her eyes shining as she told them how Hans would run through the corridors of her castle with a bright grin on his face, his laughter pure and angelic and made her heart soar. She even explained how excited Hans had been when he showed her his powers; Regina had been proud of how easily Hans was able to bend the flames to his will and never burning anything to ashes. Elsa and Anna wiped away stray tears as they listened to the tale of the man that had once tried to take Arendelle for his own. Regina then began to tell them everything she had seen when Hans was growing up in the Southern Isles, taunted by his older brothers, ignored by his father, called "a spawn of the devil," "monster," "freak," "worthless" and "a disgrace". Those words had made Regina's blood boil, but her heart shatter at the sight of the tears cascading down her precious son's face. The former Evil Queen added that she wanted to outright murder King Claudius in cold blood and take Hans away. But she couldn't risk endangering him, especially not when the dark cursed had been cast; Regina had placed a barrier around the Southern Isles, unknowingly shielding Arendelle as well, in order to keep Hans safe until she returned.


	2. The Bond of Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: chapter contains rape, guilt, heartfelt memories
> 
> Some of Hans's brothers will be introduced in this chapter

"Useless."

"Weak." 

"Monster."

"The cursed prince."

"He's a danger to the Southern Isles."

"Who could ever love such a monster?!"

 

Hans tossed and turned in his sleep, sweat damping his auburn hair and coating his handsome face. He clutched the sheets of his bed in a bandaged fist, his knuckles turning white as his grip tightened. The young prince whimpered softly, gritting his teeth at the nightmare plaguing his mind.

 

Hans cried out in agony when Jurgen roughly entered him. He bit his lip harshly, tears spilling down his cheeks at the burning pain in his lower region. Hans choked back a sob as his older brother pounded into him. A white gloved hand covered his mouth while another held onto his thin wrists behind his back.

"Hey Jurgen. Don't break him just yet. The rest of us want to have fun with our baby brother too." Hans heard Franz say in an annoyed tone. The youngest prince whimpered against Claude's fabric-covered hand.

Fun?! They thought raping him was fun?! Hans shivered violently when the 3rd prince (Jurgen) ruffled his hair, the action normally would've been found affectionate but Hans knew what it truly meant; his third older brother was taunting him, showing his baby brother that there was nothing he could do to stop him and the other eleven princes. Jurgen rammed into Hans harder, enjoying the tears that escaped his dear little brother's green eyes. It wasn't long until Jurgen finally reached his end and pulled out of Hans, earning faint whimpers of pain as he did so. 

The next few hours were agonizing; one by one the brothers took their turn in having their way with Hans. After the twelfth prince Adam had his turn, Hans collapsed onto the cold stone floor; blood seeping from between his legs and bits of semen trailing down his chin. Lashes, burns, cuts and bruises marred his whole body, not one inch of flesh had been spared from his brothers' wrath. To think that his own father had no idea what his twelve eldest sons were doing to his youngest...then again Hans knew King Claudius wouldn't care even if he knew. 

"How does it feel to know that this will be your life once father decides to make your imprisonment a life sentence or after he keels over?" Laughed Claude, grasping Hans's dirt, blood-stained auburn hair and painfully forcing his baby brother to meet his dark brown eyes. The wicked grin that painted the 2nd heir's face sent shivers down Hans's spine. 

"How about you let me put him out of his misery?" Hans cringed at the sound of his ex-fiancée's voice. Anna's words weren't honey sweet, but venomous and cruel. Claude dropped Hans to the ground and stepped to the left to reveal the woman Hans had loved so much, but had turned her back on him. 

"I've got a better idea, Anna." Hans heard the ox of a mountain man say. "Why don't you let Elsa give him a real frozen heart?" The 13th prince tiredly dragged his battered body across the stone floor, but was stopped by a heavy leather boot slamming onto his badly damaged back. Hans coughed as spasms of pain crawled up his back, the lashes burning like hot steel beneath one of his brothers' boots. "Good work, Edvard. Wouldn't want him to upset Queen Elsa more than he already managed to do?"

The Twins, Edvard and Edvin (the 9th and 10th princes of the Southern Isles), hauled their brother to his feet; both brothers held Hans's shackled arms and gripped his hair roughly. Hans winced as his head was slightly forced back, causing him to meet the cold blues of the Queen he had tried to kill. He was exhausted and weak, far too weak to fight back; however, Hans wasn't going to make it easy for her. The traitorous prince struggled against his brothers' hold, but was punched brutally in the gut by Vladimir 8th prince of the Southern Isles. 

"Now, Vladimir. Do try to be gentle." Mocked Elsa, lifting Hans's chin and smiling happily at the bruises that marred the ginger prince's handsome face. "Should I freeze your heart quickly or agonizingly slow?"

Hans screamed in terror and agony as a shard of ice slowly pierced his heart. His auburn hair turning white, streaky by streak, and skin becoming cold as ice; he coughed tiny blue clouds, an indication that his body temperature was rapidly decreasing. The single digit that had been firmly pressed against his chest retreated as did the hands of his 9th and 10th older brothers. 

Hans lay limp on the chilled ground of his cell, his eyes clouded and glassy. He watched helplessly as his former fiancée took hold of the very sword he had nearly killed Elsa with six months ago. Her turquoise blue eyes were as cold as the ice slowly crawling up his waist. 

"Please Anna..." Breathed Hans, his skin growing colder every passing moment. "D-don't. I-I-I'm s-sorry." Stuttered Hans, the cold of his freezing heart finally taking its toll. 

"Oh, Hans. If only there was someone out there who loved you." Anna said, raising her ex-lover's sword over her head and bringing it down upon the slowly dying prince with great force. 

 

Hans screamed loudly and woke in cold-sweat. He stared at the white ceiling above him before looking around the room feverishly for signs of his brothers and the royals of Arendelle. (It was just a nightmare, Hans. Calm down.) Thought the frightened prince, his heart continuing to pound hard against his chest and fears escalating beyond his limit. Finding no one in his room, Hans sluggishly sat up and hissed at the pain that shot through his sides; Dr. Whale had informed him that the weight of the boulders on his body had broken five of his ribs and that he was lucky they hadn't punctured his lungs. Hans took shaky breaths, running his gauze-covered hand through his sweat drenched hair; He couldn't and didn't want to fall back asleep. Hans knew if he fell asleep, the nightmares would come back and haunt him for the rest of the night. The nightmares only served as a reminder that he had been a fool in thinking he could be someone, find someone to love him and find his own place away from his abusive family.

"Hans, you okay?" Hans flinched and raised his hand to attack whoever dared to come near him, his hardened eyes softened when he caught sight of a young brunette standing in the doorway. The brunette was small, a boy of 11 with bright hazel eyes filled with concern.

"Henry..." Muttered the ginger prince, lowering his hand before any of his power seeped through the bandages around his palm.

"I heard you screaming and came to check on you." Said the small child, stepping into the room and shutting the door softly. He took slow steps towards the ginger, stopping a foot away from Hans, his hazel hues never breaking eye contact with green orbs. "It sounded like you were having a nightmare." Added Henry, noticing the faint glimmer of tears in Hans's eyes.

"So your brothers thought they had every right to punish you?" Henry was in shock. Hans had told him everything about his childhood, what happened in Arendelle, his encounter with the Snow Queen and also how he ended up in the hospital. "Your brothers are the ones with a frozen heart, not you...My mom, Regina, told you me about your powers. I'm not afraid of you. Having powers doesn't make you a monster, Hans. Truthfully, being gifted like that makes you special...and since you were raised by Regina, I thought maybe...what I'm trying to say is...I-I always wanted a brother. " Henry hugged Hans. He wasn't afraid; on the contrary, Henry thought having powers over fire was the coolest thing ever.

Hans was at loss for words. No one ever hugged him like this, not since his favorite older brother turned his back on him. He gazed at the small boy pressed against his bandaged chest; Henry wore a genuine smile on his face and even nuzzled him like a cat. Hans was completely dumbfounded. He had always considered himself unlovable and a monster, but this small child saw past all that and accepted him. The young prince never thought about being a brother to anyone after the way his older brothers treated him...yet this child warmed his cold heart. The two of them were only tied through Regina, Hans being raised by her in the Enchanted Forest and Henry nurtured in Storybrooke.

The former royal sighed and quietly stroked Henry's brown hair. Hans gazed out the window near the hospital bed, contemplating his actions over six months ago and everything that happened after he woke up. Running away from home to Arendelle, meeting Anna and proposing to her hours later, saving Elsa from the Duke of Weselton's bodyguards, losing Anna to a simple ice harvester, being stripped of his title and basically disowned by his father, tortured by his twelve older brothers, being frozen and then saved by the very people he wronged, saving the life of the woman who had broken his heart... reunited with the sorceress who had cared for him since he was a babe and left him in the Southern Isles to protect him, revealing his powers in a panic, showing weakness to his former fiancée and allowing a boy he hardly knew to hug him. Hans shook his head, nothing made sense; however, the weight of Henry's arms around him brought a feeling Hans had long forgotten...the feeling of being wanted.

 

"You know I meant what I said...about always wanting a brother." Henry was nervous. Regina had told him that the papers had been filled out and that he would be the one to tell the redhead that it was official. Henry was worried about Hans's reaction. Would he freak out and refuse? Smile and accept him? Henry knew Hans would accept him; the prince after all let him stay in his room and even allowed the young brunette to sleep on the bed when he could've just told Henry he was fine and to leave him be. "Here." Henry handed Hans the papers Regina had given him before the duo came to the docks.

Hans slowly took the documents and scanned them, and felt his heart shoot into his throat. These were adoption papers, legally signed and printed adoption papers. His heart hammered against his chest, Regina had adopted him in the Enchanted Forest but had made it legally official in this world. Hans didn't know what to say, on one hand he wanted to yell at Regina for not telling him and on the other he wanted to cry.

"What do you say, Hans? Will...Will you be my big brother?" Asked Henry, growing very worried at the shock written all over Hans's face. Maybe giving Hans the adoption papers hadn't been the best idea, not when he had been discharged from the hospital only 2 days ago. "Hans?"

Hans pulled Henry into a hug with his good arm, biting his bottom lip to stop the sobs that threatened to slip. He was happy and scared. Happy that someone wanted him around; no words could express how happy Hans was at the fact that Henry wanted him as a brother, an older brother specifically. However, he was also scared...scared that Henry would one day turn his back on him just like the one brother he adored, but that brother…was gone. He was dead to Hans as were his other 11 brothers. It was because of them Hans had lost the only person who loved him in the Southern Isles and all Hans could do was watch his brother walk away, and wonder why he suddenly shut him out. But none of that mattered now, he found someone who saw him as more than an unnecessary spare; this person didn't seem as a spare at all, but a lonely man who needed love and someone to thaw his frozen heart.

Henry smiled widely; he was glad to have Hans as his older brother since it gets a little lonely being an only child. Even though he and the ginger prince weren't related and never will be, it wouldn't stop Henry from loving Hans. Henry was glad that Regina had liked his idea of legally adopting Hans; however, Henry couldn't help but wonder if maybe at least one of Hans's twelve brothers had cared for him, key word being "had" cared. The small brunette pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and focused on the warmth radiating from his new older brother.

"You don't have to live in fear. You're safe in Storybrooke. It'll take a little time, but eventually everyone will see you're not as bad as they think." Hans's arm tightened around him and Henry could just picture the tiny smile on Hans's face―Henry knew Hans doubted his words; his brothers had broken his confidence and faith in himself, but Henry was determined to prove to Hans that he was better than his brothers and that there are people in this world who will openly accept him. Everyone deserves a second chance, Regina got her chance as did Gold, so...why not someone who needed it the most?

Henry gave Hans a tour of Storybrooke, his small hand clutching Hans's slightly large bandaged one. The duo were standing in front of Mr. Gold's shop, completely unaware of the three sets of eyes watching them, two pairs watching in interest and surprise while the third watched in jealousy and loath.

"Looks like they're getting along." Kristoff said, utterly astonished by the sight of Hans being civil.

"Henry does seem to handle him well. He hasn't known him long and yet Hans completely trusts him." Added Elsa, recalling the incident in the hospital that revealed not only Hans's secret but his lack of trust in others.

But if there was one thing the royals of Arendelle could agree on, it would be that Hans looked genuinely happy. He wasn't scowling at Henry or faking a smile. Hans was grinning stupidly, his smile even made his green eyes glow brightly. Anna frowned, not buying the idea of Hans being nice to someone he hardly knew let alone a child as young as Henry. She soon gasped when Henry led Hans into Gold's shop, knowing the kind of man Gold was, Anna immediately raced to the other side of the street and as soon as she reached the door—it collided with her face.

"Oops! Sorry, Anna. I didn't see you there." Henry quickly apologized, forgetting what his grandpa had told him about Hans when he introduced his older brother to him. He had opened the door rather quickly because he was very excited about showing Hans one of his favorite secret spots in Storybrooke. "Wait a minute. Why were outside my grandpa's shop anyway?"

"Out-casted by your own brothers. Twelve older brothers. A father that disowned you, treated you like a nuisance and belittled your very existence. Tortured by your brothers after attempting to cease the throne of Arendelle. An interesting plan, deary, but one you should've put a little more thought into. Your heart is quite dark, frozen one could say. A child living a life without love...can only express feelings of anger and resentment." Calmly spoke Gold, slightly offended by the permanent frown that overtook the young ginger's face. Hans could be a little more appreciative since Gold was going out of his way to understand the troubled prince's hazy past…then again he couldn't blame Hans for being cold and distrusting. It was quite clear to Gold that trusting others had become an issue to the youngest prince of the Southern Isles after years of torment at the hands of his twelve older brothers. "I'll give you one warning, deary. If you ever hurt Henry in any way, I won't hesitate to finish what your father started."

Hans stood his ground, fear never seeping through his eyes or filling his heart. He was used to being threatened; he had his brothers to thank for that since they would always threaten to hurt him if he ever dared to defy them. The only emotions coursing through his eyes were anger, determination and...love?

"I don't doubt that. I know all about you...Rumplestiltskin." Hans smirked as Gold's eyes widened in shock. He had always been highly intelligent, quick on his feet and hardly ever missing a detail. Hans turned to leave, the smirk never leaving his face until the memories of everything his brothers put him through filled his mind. He sighed and gazed at the Dark One over his shoulder. "I'll never do to Henry what my brothers did to me. If any one of us is going to get hurt, it's going to be me." Gold catches a glimpse of red in the prince's eyes before Hans leaves his shop.

"So the rumors are true. The 13th son of King Claudius was blessed with powers. The ability to control fire." Muttered the Dark One, recalling the sight of the small flame burning in Hans's eyes. Every magical being in the Enchanted Forest knew about the 13th prince of the Southern Isles, whose father had tried to kill him when he was baby and called him a monster for being gifted with such wondrous powers. "It must have been painful...to live a life knowing that the family you loved scorned you. If anyone can thaw that frozen heart of his...it is you, Henry."  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"How is he?" Asked Claude, placing a firm hand on Franz's shoulder. The blonde sighed deeply and shook his head, his blue eyes never leaving his 3rd younger brother who sat alone near the shore of Mist Haven. Both Claude and Franz knew what was going through Jurgen's head. He blamed himself for what happened to Hans and was reflecting upon all the times he tormented their baby brother after he turned 13; Jurgen had been the only one to love Hans and pay him any attention, that is, until all his brothers got to him.

"He hasn't moved from there since we came." Responded Franz, feeling quite guilty for following by example and belittling Hans back in the Southern Isles. "How could we've been so cruel? Father was a lost cause...so he thought maybe we would give him some attention." Franz bit his lower lip, recalling all the horrible things they had said and done to their baby brother. He now realized that it was their fault Hans had run away and tried to take over Arendelle. "H-He didn't deserve to be treated like that." Tears cascaded down Franz's cheeks, he was ashamed of himself. He was the oldest and should've never encouraged or joined his brothers in making Hans's life miserable, knowing how lonely and hurt he was when their father outright ignored him and cast him aside.

Jurgen stared at the object in his hands. Resting heavily in his gloved hands was the sword of his baby brother. The brother he had abandoned in his time of need, running away like a coward rather than fighting to save him from becoming an ice statue. Jurgen swallowed the sob that threatened to rip from his lips; the fear in Hans's eyes was burned into his mind. The fear had also been in his voice when he questioned the woman he had released from the urn. Jurgen caressed the blade lightly, his heart throbbing painfully at the hurt in Hans's green orbs when he had spoken so coldly to him in the dungeons of the Southern Isles.

"Because you're useless and weak! Plus, father never wanted another heir, nor did the twelve of us want another brother either, especially not one as scrawny and hideous as you. "

 

Small, clear, salty drops fell on Hans's sword. "Forgive me, Hans." A soft sob escaped Jurgen's lips. The 3rd prince dropped to his knees, ignoring the cries of his brothers, and sobbed violently as the guilt of his actions tore apart his heart. Jurgen gripped the hilt of Hans's sword tightly and gazed at the sky in sheer anguish. "I'm so sorry, Hans. Forgive me, baby brother. Forgive your monster of a brother."

Regret stabbed Jurgen to his core. He was so stressed and ashamed of himself that his head was beginning to feel heavy. The dark-haired prince could hear his brothers calling his name, screaming for him to calm down, but all Jurgen could hear were Hans's cries of pain as all twelve of them beat him mercilessly and his pleas for them to stop.

"Hans..." Jurgen breathed his baby brother's name before collapsing onto the burning sand.

"JURGEN!" Franz skid next to his brother, gathering Jurgen's limp form in his arms. "JURGEN, JURGEN!" The crowned prince shook his 3rd younger brother lightly; he was growing anxious at Jurgen's silence. Franz soon heard Hans's name slip from Jurgen's lips, a lone tear sliding down his brother's left cheek and followed by shallow breaths.

Vladimir knelt beside Franz, removing his white glove and resting his right hand against Jurgen's forehead. "He's running a high fever." The 8th prince looked to his brother, noting how much older Franz looked to him. He could see the hint of blame in his blue eyes. "We should get him back to camp."

Franz remained silent, but slid his arms beneath Jurgen's legs and held him firmly against his chest. He ignored Claude's offer of carrying Jurgen and walked on, his hold on his third brother never wavering but becoming more gentle and protective. (What have we done?)

Vladimir dabbed at Jurgen's heated neck and cheeks with a soft blue towel, dipping it in a small bowl of water and wringing the loose droplets from the cloth before placing it slowly on his brother's burning forehead. He hushed Jurgen softly when a pained sob left his brother's lips, running his fingers through the third heir's hair. As soon as Jurgen settled down, Vladimir removed the blood-stained bandages from around his sibling's left arm and replacing them with fresh ones. Jurgen had dug his palm into the blade of Hans's sword in desperation to ease the excruciating pain in his heart. The blade had bitten deeply into his palm and sliced his forearm after he lost consciousness.

"You shouldn't worry so much." Vladimir said, knowing his oldest brother had stepped into the tent. "It's unbecoming of a future king."

"Future king..." Softly muttered Franz. He had forgotten that once his father stepped down or passed away he would be the new king of the Southern Isles. "Can one even become king after torturing his youngest brother and leaving him to his fate rather than fighting to save him?" Franz looked to Vladimir, meeting his 8th younger brother's soft brown eyes. Vladimir said nothing; he had no answer. Yet, the 1st born prince knew exactly what the hazel-haired physician wanted to say.

"I'm the eldest among our brothers. It's my responsibility to watch over all of you, but I ended up turning Hans away; pushing him to the breaking point alongside all eleven of you; our baby brother who only wanted our love and respect."

Franz sat beside his fevered brother. Jurgen's cheeks flushed with fever, sweat sticking his black bangs to his face and glistening against his skin. The golden blonde brushed back his younger brother's bangs from his face, his sky-colored eyes drinking in Jurgen's weakened state and the small speckles of blood spotting the freshly wrapped bandages around his arm.

"That's right, Hans. Now pull back the string and keep your eyes on the center of the target." Instructed a 25-year-old Jurgen to a 5-year-old Hans. Jurgen lightly held the bow straight as Hans pulled the bowstrings; teaching his baby brother the art of archery had been easy, but Hans was still too young to hold his older brother's large bow in his tiny, white gloved hands. "Now...release."

Hans focused on the bright red circle on the target, easing the tension in his shoulder and released the thin string from his fingers at his brother's command. The arrow struck the center of the target with a sharp 'thuck'. The tiny ginger grinned happily at his favorite brother and soon found himself grabbed by strong glove-covered hands. Hans squealed in delight as Jurgen lifted him in the air and spun him around.

"You did it, Hans! That was a perfect shot!" Gleefully cried Jurgen. Endless hours of training had paid off and Hans had struck the bull's eye on his first try. 

"I did it, Jurgen! I did it!" Laughed Hans, soon hugging his brother tightly as Jurgen brought him to his chest. Hans was so happy Jurgen decided to spend time with him, he was awfully lonely since neither one of his other older brothers ever paid any attention to him. Jurgen was the only to love him and give him attention despite being 20 years older than Hans; the 3rd oldest prince never ignored his baby brother and always enjoyed being around the small ginger. 

"I love you, Jurgen." Hans said, burying his face in the dark-haired man's firm chest. His older brother was so warm and kind to him, never saying ill things about him or teasing him like the rest of the princes. Yes, Hans was scrawny and a little too small for his age but Jurgen loved him unconditionally.

"I love you too, Hans." Responded Jurgen, hugging his littlest brother tightly and resting his chin on the tiny child's soft ginger hair. "I'll always love you, Hans. I'll never shut you out. Big brother will always be there to protect you." He added, lightly kissing his younger brother's head.

"Promise?" Hans's said in his small squeaky voice. He pouted when Jurgen chuckled at how child-like his voice sounded, but then smiled when said brother ruffled his auburn locks.

"I promise." Jurgen tenderly said, smiling angelically at the baby brother he adored with all his heart. 

 

Jurgen woke with tears streaming down his cheeks. How many years had gone by since he made that promise to Hans? He had broken his promise 8 years later. Jurgen covered his face with his left arm, sobbing weakly at the treasured had possessed him to torment Hans after being the only one to love the small redhead? Jurgen blamed himself for giving in to his brothers' influence. He could still remember the tears Hans shed when he insulted him.

 

"You're so stupid. Why would I waste my time playing with scum like you?" 

"J-Jurgen." Whimpered Hans. Tears cascading down his small, lightly lined with baby fat cheeks.

"Go away, Hans. The sight of your tears makes me sick. How about you grow up and stop being so pathetic?!"

Hans felt his heart shatter. What happened to the brother who he loved him and loved him back? The young prince was hurt by his brother's words. Jurgen had never spoken to him like that and Hans begun to think that his beloved older brother had only been toying with him all these years. 

"I...I HATE YOU, JURGEN!" Hans had screamed and then ran off crying. He had locked himself in his room and didn't emerge for 3 days.

 

Jurgen dug his teeth into his lower lip. It hurt so much to know that his baby brother hates him. Ever since that day, Hans had changed. He was no longer the sweet child he remembered. Hans had grown cold, ambitious and anti-social; glaring darkly at him and the rest of their brothers. The hatred in his green eyes froze him to the core; Hans hated everyone and everything. Hans would even spend endless hours in his room, alone and continuing to freeze his young heart. The innocent and happy child had died that day 10 years ago and in its place stood a man with a heart as cold as ice, and a thirst for vengeance and power.

"I wish I could take it all back, Hans. I never wanted to hurt you; I let our brothers' resentment and jealousies cloud my judgment. Forgive me, baby brother. Forgive me..." Grieved Jurgen, burying his face into his hands and mourning over the loss of the child he had killed with his words. Jurgen was so absorbed in his grief that he failed to notice a pair of blue eyes gazing at him in concern and unbending guilt.

Franz stroked Jurgen's soft black hair. He had tried to talk to Jurgen, but the 3rd prince responded with a glare and turned away from him. Franz didn't blame Jurgen for being angry; his anger was a cover up to hide the pain in his heart. It was no secret to Franz that Jurgen was remembering the last words he had spoke to Hans before they entered the North Valley. None of the twelve princes ever thought that their baby brother would be turned into an ice statue. Jurgen had left the cave, quickly running past his other brothers to cry in solitude. It had broken Franz's heart to inform his other nine brothers the fate of their youngest sibling. None of them uttered a word, stunned beyond belief and only imagining the agony Jurgen was in. Hans is very precious to Jurgen even though the 3rd eldest brother had teased and tortured him as he got older. Vladimir admitted to seeing tears cascading down Jurgen's cheeks and the excruciating pain in his green eyes.

"Jurgen I-" Franz found himself cut off by a voice thick with tears.

"Why...Why did I say such horrible things to him?" Spoke a heartbroken Jurgen, his bright emerald eyes brimming with tears as he looked to his older brother.

Franz was silent, but soon wrapped his arms around his younger brother and brought him close to his chest. A lone tear slid down Franz's left cheek when Jurgen tensed under his touch. It was rare for Franz to ever show affection towards any of his brothers since the death of Queen Hannah; King Claudius has been ruling the Southern Isles with an iron fist and barely showing compassion towards his subjects, yet no one blamed the old king for they knew his actions towards them were out of grief for the loss of his beloved wife. Watching his father become a ruthless ruler caused Franz to view love as something that would only bring ruin to his future kingdom.

"I know I've never been there for either of you, but that's going to change. We'll find Hans, I promise." Assured Franz, wiping away the stray tears from his little brother's face. Despite the small 5-year age difference, Franz being 48 and Jurgen 43, the future king loved his younger brother. Unknown to all his brothers, Franz loved each one of them unconditionally and seeing their baby brother be frozen crushed his heart, and made him realize just how much he truly cared for them. "Don't worry about our brothers. I'm going to reunite the two of you. Hans means a lot to you, Jurgen. You just let our brothers hatred get to you...and father manipulated you into seeing our baby brother as nothing but a monster. Hans loves you, Jurgen. He doesn't hate you. Hans only acts cold to others...because he doesn't want them to see his vulnerability.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jurgen grabbed Hans from behind, wrenching his baby brother's arms behind his back and covering his mouth with right gloved hand. Hans didn't try to struggle because he knew it would be futile. Jurgen was older than him, stronger and despite his cruelty...Hans still loved him. 

"You listen and you listen well, Hans. Don't think for a minute that this will change anything?! Our brothers will still hate you no matter what. I'll still hate you." Jurgen hissed in Hans, feeling his baby brother squirm in his grasp. "You'll always be the same pathetic, worthless, unwanted child of our family. And do you know what else? No one's ever going to love you, not even me."

The 3rd prince shoved Hans to the ground and kicked him in the stomach before following Franz and Claude into the cavern of the North Valley. If Jurgen had only turned around, he would've seen the tears dripping down Hans's cheeks and hear the sheer anguish of his baby brother's cries. 

"Why...why can't any of you just love me?" Hans whimpered, allowing himself to cry freely. He longed to have his brothers by his side, but it all seemed hopeless. The love he thought his brothers would one day give him was nothing but a fantasy that will only ever be true in his heart and broken dreams. "I want him back...I want my big brother back."

 

"Even in my dreams, you haunt me." The Jurgen I knew is long gone. He's never coming back. Why bother holding onto the hope that Jurgen will love me again one day? I should just let that hope die, along with the memory of the brother I loved. My only regret is ever allowing myself to believe that one of my brothers really did love me. "Just accept it, Hans...No one is ever going to love you...You should be lucky enough that Regina and Henry love you...or at least care about you."

My life has always been painted black and white, and sometimes in large splotches of gray. Nothing ever really brought color to my cold, lonely world. Jurgen had been my beacon in the storm ever since I was small...but that changed after my thirteenth birthday. The light I always saw at the end of the tunnel had been extinguished the moment Jurgen turned his back on me...my world only grew darker when I lost Anna and become nothing but the darkness at the bottom of the ocean when Sitron was taken from me.

Sometimes I wonder if I was better off in that ice prison back in the North Valley. I wouldn't have to suffer the pain of losing everyone I held dear. Think of it as a second chance. A chance to leave the past behind and live a better life. That's what Mary Margret had told me when I wished I had been left frozen in that cave; she believed I could be a better person―Mary Margret, David, Emma, mother and Henry saw good in me. There's always been good in me...I just never wanted to let it show since I always ended up hurt.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

"Come on, Anna. When are you going to learn, when enough is enough?" Emma was growing very annoyed with the young princess's constant whining. Anna had yet to seize her complaining about her allowing Hans to even be within a foot of Henry. "I know you hate him, but Henry adores Hans. I can't force him to stay away from someone he loves."

"Course you can. Just tell him Hans is dangerous and that he shouldn't associate with him." Suggested Anna, ignoring the shock in Emma's bright green eyes.

"I can't believe you would even suggest that, Anna!" Scolded Emma. She couldn't believe her ears; Anna was insisting that Henry stay away from Hans. She couldn't and wouldn't do that to Henry―Gold had informed her that Henry could be the one to thaw Hans's supposed Frozen Heart; if anyone can get Hans to open his heart to others, it's Henry. "No matter what you say, I won't do it. I won't keep Henry away from Hans." Declared the blonde sheriff, slamming her fist with great force on the table.

Suddenly, Killian burst into Granny's diner. A brilliant smile adorned his face, his beautiful blue eyes filled with happiness and excitement. "Emma, love. You certainly have to see this." No sooner did he storm in, Killian quickly existed the diner and stood in the middle of the road.

Emma soon rushed out of Granny's diner, joining her beloved pirate on the streets. Anna, Elsa and Kristoff growing curious as to what excited Killian, joined the blonde and handsome pirate outside. A thrilled cry echoed throughout Storybrooke followed by a flaming bird soaring across the open sky; Emma's eyes widened in surprise at what she saw. Henry was flying high in the sky, mounted on an enormous bird of burning inferno with his arms wrapped firmly around Hans's waist. In one swift and elegant motion, the bird dove towards the ground and released a loud screech from its firey beak as it descended towards the group. Before the bird reached their height, it evened out and soared over their heads; spiraling as it passed and revealed a smiling Henry and smug Hans on its back. Emma laughed and smiled brightly, it had been months since she'd seen Henry so happy that his cheeks pink with laughter and hazel eyes glowing with glee. The blonde couldn't see how bad Hans could be when he made her son smile like he didn't have a care in the world.

"That was awesome, Hans." Smiled Henry, watching in awe as the Phoenix soared into the sky before disappearing in a burst of flames. "Your powers are so cool." He added, earning a smirk from his older brother. Even though Hans didn't voice it out-loud, Henry could tell that Hans too had enjoyed himself.

Hans ruffled Henry's soft hair playfully, oblivious to the people standing a short distance away. The group was in awe at the display of affection Hans was giving Henry, it brought bright smiles to both Emma and Killian but the trio of Arendelle were too in shock to even blink. How can a man with a heart of ice be so gentle and loving to a child he barely knows? Elsa, Anna and Kristoff begun to think that perhaps they've misjudged Hans...after all they had seen the memories of his childhood, being tormented and beaten by his older brothers, ignored by his father and treated like scum; they had even witnessed him running away to Elsa's coronation to escape his family's abuse even if it was only for a little while. However, despite knowing his horrible past, it was still very difficult for Elsa and Anna to forgive Hans especially since he broke Anna's heart and tried to decapitate Elsa.

"What are you doing here?" Demanded Hans, his eyes glowing red with anger. The small group cringed at the coldness in his eyes, gone was the gentle warmth of his beautiful emerald orbs. It was official that such tenderness was only shown around the people he cared about most.

"We have every right to be here, you jerk!" Retaliated Anna, all sympathy towards her ex-fiancé had vanished and in its place was hatred and the light spark of heartache. Even though she now had Kristoff, Anna still loved Hans since he was the first person to understand the pain of being ignored by a sibling you loved. "Hans stay away from Henry! All you ever do is hurt people! Henry, you shouldn't be near him. He's dangerous. An uncaring, selfish man. He's a monster!" The words spilled from her lips before she could stop herself.

Henry felt Hans tense at her last words; Hans was very sensitive. Being called a monster by the woman he loved had been a sharp stab to his heart; no one noticed the pain flash through Hans's green eyes, no one but Henry. How could Anna be so insensitive towards someone who has lived a life without love?! Henry thought Anna to be sweet and open-minded, but she was ice-cold when it came to Hans.

"IF I'M SUCH A MONSTER, WHY DO YOU EVEN TRY TALKING TO ME?!" Hissed Hans, ignoring the stinging pain in his chest. Her words had cut him deeply, choking him to the point of suffocation. (Anna...Why can't you see how much I love you...how much it hurts to know you detest me so?)

Anna winced at the venom in Hans's voice; she had gone too far and was now regretting her words. Anna had forgotten how fragile Hans was deep inside. His cold nature was a barrier to hide his vulnerability. Her mind flashed back to the moment she held him in her arms; Hans had been scared, vulnerable and desperate for comfort. He had been as helpless as a child, broken by the neglect of his father and cruelty of his brothers. The 3rd prince of the Southern Isles had called him "a monster," his own father even referred to him as such.

"Hans..." Anna said her voice choked and low. She regretted saying such horrible things about him; these were times where she really damned her big mouth. Anna wanted desperately to apologize, but the furry in Hans's eyes told her Hans wouldn't be accepting an apology from her anytime soon.

"SHUT UP, ANNA!" Growled Hans, the pavement beneath his feet melting away as his powers seeped through his black boots. "DON'T THINK FOR A MINUTE THAT WHAT HAPPENED AT THE HOSPITAL CHANGES ANYTHING." His voice growing low and threatening. Hans took slow steps towards the royals of Arendelle, the black road continuing to turn to molten liquid under his low heeled boots. "I want nothing more than to watch you burn. IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU, I COULD'VE HAD WHAT I WANTED ALL ALONG." His eyes more focused on Kristoff than the two sisters; only Emma, Killian and Henry noticed that the anger in his eyes was towards the ice harvester than the two sisters. "Also, don't think that knowing Henry is going to make me be nice to you. Reconciling with you three is the last thing on my mind." Hans was dangerously close to Anna's face if it wasn't for the flames traveling up his body and the burning rage in his scarlet eyes, everyone would've thought that he was about to kiss his former fiancée.

"That's no way to talk to a lady, mate. She hadn't meant to call you that." Killian drew the line when it came to disrespecting women, but the anger in Hans's eyes told him he should've kept his mouth shut. The handsome pirate stumbled back as a blaze of inferno erupted from beneath his feet; Killian thanked the gods that he was still in one piece and not a dashing pile of burnt leather and singed hair.

"I recommend keeping your words to yourself, pirate. A low-life like you has no right to tell me how I should and shouldn't speak to people. STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS, OTHERWISE, I'LL TURN YOU INTO A PILE OF ASH." Warned Hans; the former prince was beyond furious, the melting pavement and blackening trees were proof of his temper. Hans shut his bright red eyes and took a deep breath, calming himself before he burned Storybrooke to the ground; the flames created by Hans's powers slowly vanished in a hiss leaving in its wake gray smoke and several charred trees, and a badly scorched road. "Let's go, Henry." Said Hans, walking back to his little brother and taking the young boy's hand in his own. "We'll see you later, Emma." Hans softly spoke, glancing briefly over his shoulder at the blonde sheriff before taking his leave with Henry in tow.

Hans sat alone at the docks. He had left Henry with David and Mary Margret, telling his new younger brother that he was going to find a quiet place to cool off and told Henry not follow him; Henry begrudgingly agreed because he knew Hans was afraid of hurting him, especially when his blood was still boiling from their encounter with Elsa, Kristoff and his beloved Anna. The cool air caressed his heated skin, draining away all his anger and leaving him in utter calm; Hans loved the open sea, he use to go sailing with Jurgen when he was very small; times had been good but it all ended tragically. He sighed and pulled out a gold locket from his inside his coat. Hans popped it open and stared at the pictures inside, on the left was his older brother Jurgen and on the right was Anna. His beautiful, wonderful, spirited Anna. What he wouldn't give to feel her love once again. Anna loving him back was only a dream...a wish that will never come true.

"Maybe she's right...maybe I am the only one with a frozen heart around here." Hans caressed the photo of Anna lovingly. Losing Anna had been painful, but knowing that she married the ice harvester had been agonizing. "You stupid, love-sick fool...You have to let her go." Hans shut the locket with a click, wiping away the tears from his eyes roughly. He couldn't bring himself to let Anna go, he loved her too much. Hans was absolutely smitten that he stood dangerously close to her face, not to intimidate her but to drink in her beautiful, freckled face and shinning turquoise blue eyes. The auburn-haired prince stood, clutching the golden locket in his hand tightly; tears slowly cascaded down his freckled cheeks, small flames flickering around his boots as he tried to control his emotions. "I don't blame you for being angry...I deserve it...I'm sorry."  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You really hurt his feelings." Henry said, standing protectively between Anna and Hans who slept peacefully in his bed. "Mom's not happy with you. Even Mary Margret and David are upset that you called him 'a monster' ".

Anna sighed, twiddling her fingers nervously. She was too ashamed of herself to even look Henry in the eye, let alone meet the eyes of her sister, husband, the Charmings and Regina. The powerful sorceress was the least person she wanted to make contact with, especially since she made Hans cry. Regina told everyone that Hans had come home in tears and immediately retired to his bedroom, and found him asleep under the covers with tear-stained cheeks. Anna couldn't believe she had hurt Hans that badly, it was now clear to her that Hans was more sensitive than she first anticipated.

"You were out of line, Anna. I don't like the guy, but even he didn't deserve to be called 'uncaring' especially not after he risked his life for you back in the North Valley." Kristoff sat beside his wife, not very proud that she had been so mean to Hans even though he did deserve a little pain for hurting her. However, calling him 'a monster' had been worse than labeling him as uncaring and selfish.

"I know...I didn't mean to hurt him. I was just angry that he would be so cold to us after everything we did for him." Anna had a point. Hans wasn't very appreciative that Elsa had freed him from his ice prison, nor to Kristoff for helping David lead him out of the cave, or Anna for comforting him when the pain in his heart had finally broke him. "I have to understand that he's not use to having people care about him, especially not when he's lived his whole life being ignored and treated like dirt."

Regina silently pulled a blanket over Hans, smoothing down his hair and smiling softly at the faint upturn of her older son's lips. She remembered when Hans would always smile brightly, laugh openly and never shut anyone out of his heart; however, years of neglect and cruelty from his brothers and father had changed that. A sparkle of gold caught Regina's eye and she slowly eased the object from under Hans's pillow. Her brown eyes widened at the sight of such a beautiful locket, it was pure gold, decorated with small rubies and shaped like a heart―Curiosity getting the best of her, Regina popped the locket open and gazed at the photos inside; she glared at the one of Anna and then slowly looked to the one on the left.

"Jurgen." Regina said softly, recalling the brother who had loved and protected Hans before King Claudius and the other princes poisoned his mind with lies and filling his heart with hate. "You really love him even though he hurt you." She brushed Hans's auburn bangs from his face and stroked his head gently, silently hoping that her son would find peace and let go of the pain of his past. Regina wondered if there was a chance that Jurgen stilled loved Hans as well; despite his age, Hans was still a child deep inside and longing for the love of the brother he adored. Jurgen had been more than Hans's brother, Jurgen had been his best friend, the one to keep him going, a shoulder to cry on when his brothers taunted him or beat him, the person who would comfort him when he had nightmares; Jurgen meant everything to Hans and still held a special place in the youngest prince's heart.

"He really loves her." Henry stated, looking to the Charmings, his mother Emma, Killian, and his stepmother Regina. All six of them knew how much Anna meant to Hans, it had been obvious when he saved her life and said her name over and over when he was in a coma. "She probably doesn't know the truth about that day in Arendelle. Still, I think its better that she's kept in the dark about it. Anna really doesn't deserve to know that Hans had and still does love her." Added Henry, a frown forming on his lips at the reminder of how oblivious Anna was to Hans's feelings.

Anna slowly opened the door of the room. She quietly shut the door and closed the distance between her and the man sleeping in the bed. Soft auburn bangs draped like a curtain over his handsome face, freckles lightly dusting his cheeks, dreamy green eyes concealed behind fair skinned eyelids, bandages wrapped tightly around his back and right shoulder, his left arm in a cast covering his upper arm and down to his wrist while his right hand held a small locket close to his heart. Anna swallowed the lump in her throat before reaching for the beautiful golden case with shaky hands; the young princess glance often at the auburn-haired prince, assuring herself that he was still asleep. She stilled when Hans stirred, growing terrified that her ex-fiancé will wake up and burn her alive; however, all the prince did was turn on his side and continued to sleep. Anna cursed her luck, now the locket was out of her reach since Hans now was facing the window with the pendant hugged protectively to his chest.

"What are you doing in here?" Anna let out a soundless squeak at the voice behind her. She turned around in haste and met the gentle hazel eyes of Hans's new younger brother. "You're not allowed in here. Hans doesn't like it when people come into his room un-invited; he only lets mom, me, the Charmings and my other mom come in. Plus, I don't want you near my big brother...not after you hurt his feelings." A deep frown adorned Henry's face, his arms crossed over his chest as he continued to stare angrily at the strawberry blonde princess.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted―" Anna was about to tell Henry her reason for being in Hans's room when a soft sound broke her thoughts.

"What's with the noise?" Hans said in a soft, drowsy tone. The ginger rubbed his eyes tiredly, making himself look utterly cute and childlike.

Henry pushed Anna out the door before Hans became aware of her presence. He gave the strawberry blonde one last disapproving glance before closing the door and leaving her alone in the empty hall. The young brunette couldn't understand why Anna wouldn't leave Hans alone. The hyper-active girl had made it clear that she hated Hans, which hurt the ginger prince deeply since he loved the beautiful princess. He was so in love that he would conjure a fire figure of her when he was alone. Love is a force that's powerful and strange. Henry remembered Kristoff telling him something his family told him when he first brought Anna to them. My family always said that people make bad choices when they're mad, scared or stressed. Henry sighed and turned his attention to Hans, who continued to rub the sleep from his eyes; the young boy found himself drifting to his conversation with Kristoff once more, his last words ringing in his head. No one's completely bad at heart...Some people just need a little love thrown their way to bring out the best in them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please rate and review. Thank you for reading.


	3. Fragments of the Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics: memories
> 
> Bold: Nightmares
> 
> ( ): Thoughts

Hans stared at the beautiful charcoal sketch in his sketch book. A young woman with gentle eyes gazed at him from the ever white page; he had sketched her with the utmost care and paying great attention to the details, conjuring the vision of her beauty from memory. The young prince glided the piece of charcoal along the page, connecting the ends of the young girl’s necklace before setting down the pencil and taking a moment to admire his work. Hans’s heart throbbed painfully in his chest, he remembers the day he first met the young maiden as if it were only yesterday. Her bright turquoise blue eyes, rosy cheeks lightly dusted with freckles, beautiful strawberry blonde hair tied in a bun with parts of it braided and used as a headband, her bangs brushed to the right of her forehead and her thin petal pink lips. 

“Anna...” Her name was like silk against his lips. Hans had been deeply in love with Anna and even to this day was smitten by her beauty―He remembered everything about his former fiancée, how her eyes would glow when she smiled, the way she blushed when he held her hand and her gentle voice and boundless energy...the young prince could even remember the details of the dress she wore on Elsa’s Coronation. 

Her coronation dress consisted of a black sweetheart bodice with rose, teal, blue and purple prints on it, and out-lined with a greenish-gold trim, and topped with off-the-shoulder dark green sleeves, a black satin-laced necklace cinched beautifully around her slender neck and bore a bronze pendant of Arendelle's symbol, an olive drab skirt with sashes (consisting of asparagus centers with pink, crimson, dark olive green, olive drab, and blue prints on it between cream sides), white stockings, and a pair of black ballet shoes. A soft sob escaped Hans’s lips at the memory of his first encounter with the beautiful princess; he had fallen in love with Anna and even more so when she revealed herself to be one of the princesses of Arendelle. Hans wouldn’t have cared even if Anna had been a commoner; he would’ve graciously married her because he was utterly infatuated with the strawberry-blonde. 

“I love you so much.” Tears poured from Hans’s green eyes; he just wanted to crawl under a rock and die. It hurt so much to love a woman who detested him, considered him “selfish and uncaring,” “cruel and incapable of love”. Hans shut his sketch book harshly, bringing it close to his chest and laying down on his bed; he curled into a small ball and sobbed violently. “Forgive me, Anna...I...I’m so sorry.”

Hans rubbed his eyes sluggishly. He looked to his nightstand and noticed the digital clock read 2:20 pm; Hans cursed under his breath, he had slept for 4 hours after crying himself to sleep. The auburn-haired man sighed, opening his sketch book and caressing the charcoal drawing of his beloved princess before closing it shut and slipping it into a small chest beneath his bed. Hans made his way to the washroom of his chambers and gazed at his reflection in the mirror―the young ginger barely recognized himself, his auburn hair lightly brushing the nape of his neck, bright emerald eyes now a dull coppery green and the freckles along his cheeks had become more prominent. Hans groaned at his appearance, he was truly letting his ex-fiancée’s words get to him; however, no one could blame him―he loved Anna very much and having her call him “a monster” had broken his heart more than it already was. 

“Maybe my brothers were right...I’m a fool for ever thinking I can be someone...let alone find somebody who would be dumb enough to love someone like me...” Hans sighed deeply and shook his head; he couldn’t believe he was giving into his brothers’ words. He wished there could be a time where all twelve of his older brothers would understand him, be there for him and love him, but Hans knew better. He knew the chances of his brothers loving him were non-existent. “You’re nothing but a monster, Hans...and it’s beasts like you that will never have a happy ending.”  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Franz panted softly as he carried Jurgen on his back through the Enchanted Forest; he sighed heavily, wiping away the sweat running down his forehead and then adjusting his hold on his younger brother’s legs. Franz glanced at Jurgen, smiling faintly at how peaceful the 3rd prince looked when he’s sleeping. 

“Franz.” The 1st prince looked to his left and met the eyes of his 4th younger brother Nathaniel. “The climate is becoming unsettling and in Jurgen’s condition...this form of weather will only worsen his health.” The clouds roared and soon the twelve princes found themselves caught under a harsh storm; Franz turned away from Nathaniel and returned his attention to his fevered brother; Jurgen shivered against his back, coughing weakly and burying his face deeper into Franz’s back. “We should find cover.”

Franz held Jurgen flush against his chest, resting his back against the stone wall of the cave he and his brothers had come across after much running through the Enchanted Forest. The 1st born prince focused on his ten other brothers, watching them sitting around the fire; he could hear them discussing Hans, several of them calling him many vulgar names despite knowing his fate in the North Valley. Jurgen whimpered softly in his arms, causing Franz to hush him soothingly and pull him further into his chest. The storm raged on outside the cavern, rain falling heavily from the skies and covering the world outside in a drizzling mist. 

“Serves the damn brat right.” Scoffed Linus the 6th born Prince of the Southern Isles. Linus had always been the one to torment Hans the most, bullying him constantly and reminding their younger brother that he was worthless and pathetic. 

“You shouldn’t say such things.” Responded Vladimir, giving Linus a disapproving stare. “You know Hans is very precious to Jurgen.” 

Franz smiled faintly at Vladimir’s words. The Crowned Prince was proud that another one of his brothers was realizing how much they love their baby brother. However, if they were ever going to be a true family than all 12 brothers had to come to terms with the fact that the only reason they tormented Hans was to hide how much they deeply cared about their youngest sibling.

“Please.” Retaliated Linus. “Jurgen needs to wake up and see the reality of things. He knows, we all know, Hans will never be king not when he’s thirteenth in line for the throne. He’ll never live up to our greatness. He’s weak, worthless and pathetic. Plus, no one in their right mind would ever love a freak like him. Hans may be our brother, but he’s a disgrace to the Westerguard name.”

“Shut up, Linus.” Came the weak, raspy sound of Jurgen’s voice.

Linus cringed at the hoarseness in his 3rd older brother’s voice; he turned to his fevered sibling, his heart throbbing at how weak and ill Jurgen looked. 

“You have no right...to speak of Hans like that.” Despite his weakness, Jurgen sluggishly stood; he shrugged off Franz’s arm from his shoulder and glared at Linus coldly. “Neither of you have the slightest idea how much he’s suffered. I’m ashamed to even call all of you brothers.” 

Linus was bewildered as were the rest of the princes. Jurgen never had the heart to speak so cruelly to either of them; Linus thought Jurgen had been joking, but the iciness in Jurgen’s green eyes told him otherwise. 

“Jurgen, you shouldn’t over-exert yourself.” Said Franz, hoping his brother would listen to reason and lie back down.

“Shut it, Franz.” Growled Jurgen. “Don’t pretend to care. I know you could care less what happens to any of us.” 

“Jurgen, hold your tongue. Father would be furious if he heard you speaking to Franz like that.” Warned Mathias, 7th born son of King Claudius and Queen Hannah. Mathias truly disliked the tone Jurgen was using with Franz and as his eldest brother’s bodyguard by order of the King; it’s his duty to protect Franz from everything including their brothers.

“Don’t talk to me as if you know who I am!!” Snapped Jurgen, finding slight satisfaction at the fear in Mathias’s eyes. “Every one of you has hurt Hans since the day we found out he was alive. Did either one of you take the time to get to know the baby brother we thought we had lost after our mother passed away?! I bet you don’t even know what father had done!!” 

All 11 of Jurgen’s brothers cowered at the burning hatred in their 3rd brother’s eyes. His green hues that once held such warmth and love were now filled with loath and disdain. It’s true that they do not know what King Claudius had done, all the princes knew was that Hans had suddenly appeared at the gates of the palace and immediately latched himself onto Jurgen. King Claudius had been shocked to see the small auburn-haired child, yet the shock was soon replaced with anger and resent; everyone could see that their king hated his youngest son, but could never understand why nor did they ever question it. 

“After Hans was born, father couldn’t stand the sight of him...he took Hans away and left him for dead in the kingdom of the Evil Queen.” Jurgen bit his lip, hurt beyond belief that their own father would do such a horrible thing to their youngest brother. Hans was only a baby at the time and couldn’t defend himself; Jurgen had seen his father sneaking away from the castle with their baby brother in his arms. “I saw everything and heard every cruel thing he said to Hans. It wasn’t his fault mother didn’t make it...but father blamed him anyway.” 

Franz shook violently; he couldn’t believe what he had heard, at first he thought Jurgen had been lying than again his younger brother never lies. The Crowned Prince bit his own lip, tears trailing down his cheeks and onto the stone floor of the cave. How could their father do such a thing? Franz knew his father was cruel and uncaring, but to leave their newborn baby brother to die at the hands of a terrible and blood-thirsty sorceress was beyond barbaric. 

“No...Father told us Hans died along with mother.” Choked Nathaniel; he, along with the rest of his brothers, was hurt. Their father had lied to them and made them believe that Hans was to blame for the loss of their mother.

“He lied...and you believed him...You don’t know...none of you do.” Jurgen fought back an agonizing sob, tears cascading rapidly down his flushed cheeks. Franz, Claude, Nathaniel, Alexander, Linus, Mathias, Vladimir, Edvard, Edvin, Sebastian and Adam stared questioningly at Jurgen, confused as to what their brother meant. “You don’t know how much it hurts to love someone who hates you. To know that nothing you do will ever be good enough. Hans loved us despite being treated like a nuisance; it’s our fault he ran away and tried to usurp the crown of Arendelle. All our baby brother ever wanted was our respect and attention, but most of all...Hans wanted our love.” 

Jurgen was exhausted. The grief of hurting Hans so much and the shame of never protecting him from their brothers took a great toll on his body, more so now that he was sick with fever; Jurgen felt his legs give out but found himself enveloped in warm, strong arms. He tiredly looked up and met Franz’s gentle blue eyes, confusion spread across the 3rd prince’s face; Franz never showed such tenderness to anyone, let alone one of his younger brothers...and at that moment Jurgen realized that he had misjudged Franz. 

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” Franz’s tone was soothing and soft, his bright sky-blue eyes shining with love and care. Jurgen felt his heart shudder with happiness; a small tear slid down his right cheek, only to be wiped away by his older brother’s bare hand. “Shhh shhh. It’s okay, Jurgen. I’m here.” Franz truly loved his brothers and wasn’t about to let another one of them fall. He had let Hans down and he wasn’t going to make the same mistake with Jurgen and the others; Franz knew Jurgen loved Hans dearly and would do anything to prove it to their baby brother, and the future king was going to make sure Hans understood that he was indeed loved.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“How many times do I have to tell you, Mrs. Bjorgman?!” Growled Regina, growing quite impatient with the whiny strawberry blonde princess. “Stay away from my son. I won’t allow you to hurt him more than you already have.” Stated the former mayor of Storybrooke. 

“But Regina, I was trying to keep Henry and everyone safe from Hans.” Anna knew her words had hurt Hans deeply, but she still consider him cold-hearted despite knowing his back story. 

“Henry is safe and loves Hans. You have no right to try and keep them apart. I know for a fact that Hans would never hurt Henry; he rather be the one to end up hurt than his younger brother. Hans isn’t his brothers, he isn’t heartless and cruel. You’re simply too blind to see the truth, too naive and hard-head to allow yourself to believe that he isn’t the frozen-hearted man you believed him to be.” Regina quickly turned away from Anna and left Granny’s diner to find her precious sons. It was understandable that Regina would be over-protective of Hans, especially since she was the only mother he had ever known. If anyone dared to hurt one hair on Hans’s or Henry’s head than they would face the sorceress wrath. 

“You really shouldn’t work up Regina, Anna.” Suggested Emma, still feeling the tension in the diner despite Regina’s departure. “She’s really protective of people she cares about, especially Henry and Hans.” Emma knew Anna meant well, but trying to separate Henry and Hans would only fuel Regina’s anger. 

“Emma, Hans is dangerous and Henry could get hurt.” Insisted Anna, hoping the blonde would see reason and help her separate the new brothers. “I know Hans and he’ll do anything to get what he wants. He left me to die and tried to kill Elsa to become king.” 

“I thought his reason for doing all that had been established. You really need to learn to let things go.” Having grown annoyed with Elsa’s sister, Emma paid for her hot cocoa with cinnamon and left the diner in search of Killian. 

“Anna...” Kristoff touched his wife’s dainty hand, his eyes filled with worry and compassion.

"Why can’t they see...I’m only trying to protect them, but they’re too blind to see his frozen heart?” Anna clutched her hands, chewing on her lower lip hard. She wanted to protect her new found friends from her treacherous ex-fiancé, but neither one of them will listen to her.

“Maybe Emma’s right.” Said Kristoff, feeling Anna tension under his hand. “You have to let it go. We know why Hans wanted to take the crown of Arendelle and saw why he became so cold. I think anyone would turn out like him if they had to live their life being ignored and treated like scum.”

Elsa observed Hans from under a large oak tree. The young prince had been sitting on a small bench in the park for the past two hours and the Queen had been growing quite curious as to what the redhead was doing. Elsa occasionally caught Hans glancing at his surroundings before returning to the item in his lap; slowly the Queen of Ice and Snow approached the 13th prince, her heart pounding roughly in her chest as she neared the bench. 

“What do you want, Ice Witch?” Growled Hans, the coldness of her aura making the flames of his core shudder. He came to the park to find peace, but his peace was now disturbed by a woman he truly detested. He shut his sketch book quickly before Elsa’s wandering blue eyes could catch a glimpse of its contents. 

“I-I’m so sorry, Hans. I was...I was just curious as to why you’re out here...alone.” Elsa had lost her composure. The venom in his voice sent shivers down her spine, but not one’s of fear...the shivers were of excitement oddly enough. 

“I don’t have to explain myself to the likes of you.” Responded Hans, his patience wearing thin and the intrusion of his alone time only soured his mood. Plus, why does she care if he’s alone? Anything he does in this town should be of no concern to her. (Oh right...Anna’s here...She’s making sure I don’t go anywhere near her...). “Moreover, what I do in my time is none of your business.” 

“Enough with your silver tongue, Hans. I only wanted to know why you’re here. Is it so hard to believe that I might actually―”

“Care?!” Hans scoffed, leaving his seat on the bench and turning his hardened gaze to the Queen of Arendelle. “You? Care about me?! Don’t make me laugh! I’m not a fool!” 

“Why do you continue to deny that there are people who do care about you?!” Shouted Elsa, feeling the air around her grow colder by the minute. “You act like you don’t care what others think of you, but in truth you do!!! Stop pretending to be cold and uncaring!! I know who you are, Hans. You only choose to be cold to others because you’re afraid of letting people in. You don’t want anyone to get too close because you’re afraid that one day they’ll turn against you and abandon you just like your brother!!!” Ice shot in all directions, hitting several trees, freezing the beautiful lake and turning the evergreen landscape into winter tundra. 

Hans stared in horror at Elsa’s words. The young Queen had hit a very tender spot, stabbing Hans to his core with the reminder that his beloved older brother had turned away from him. Hans gazed at the still green ground surrounding him, the grass slowly being burned by the fire emitting from his boots. Memories of Jurgen’s betrayal plagued his mind as did the torture his brother put him through in the dungeons of the Southern Isles. It hurt; it hurt so much to still love the person who made him suffer. 

_“You’re pathetic, Hans.”_

_"You’ll always be the unwanted son.”_

_“Poor little Hans. Does it hurt to know that no one is ever going to love you?”_

_Screams echoed throughout the dungeon as rough leather met his exposed back. Tears stained his cheeks; the pain of the lashes marring his back shook him to his core. All Hans could hear was Jurgen’s laughter as the whip cracked against his back once more; the young prince wanted Jurgen to grow bored and leave him to his misery, but it would appear his older brother was far from being done with him. Why couldn’t they see what he wanted? Was what he wanted too much to ask of the people he cared for deeply?_

_"Can’t take a little pain, baby brother?” Taunted Jurgen, circling Hans’s beaten form before stopping in front of his youngest brother. Jurgen grabbed a fistful of auburn hair, wrenching Hans head back and chuckling darkly at the weak cry that escaped the 13th son’s bruised lips. “What? Tears already? How about I give you something to really cry about?!”_

_Before Hans could register Jurgen’s words, a hard punch was delivered to his vulnerable stomach. Hans coughed harshly as the wind was knocked out of him, blood trickling from his lips and trailing down his chin; the young prince tugged weakly at the chains keeping his arms apart from the rest of his body, hearing the links rattle ever so slightly. The weakened prince was growing exhausted, his vision beginning to blur and senses going numb, but a slap to his face awoke him from his fall to unconsciousness. Hans internally shivered at the iciness in Jurgen’s eyes and the amusement that followed it―he loves Jurgen so much that he couldn’t bare the fact that his older brother would never come back to him._

_"Oh no you don’t. I’m not through with you yet, Hans. Big brother isn’t done playing with you.” Mocked Jurgen, gripping Hans’s chin and lifting his exhausted brother’s face. Jurgen marveled at the pain in his baby brother’s eyes, taking in the torment and vulnerability shinning in those dead, green orbs. “I’m going to make your time in jail at nightmare.”_

“Hans...Hans...Hans! Can you hear me? Hans wake up.” 

Hans groaned and opened his eyes, finding Elsa hovering over him with worry written all over her beautiful face. He sat up slowly, feeling a headache coming on as he tried to remember what had happened―Hans knew he had been reminiscing the pain Jurgen made him feel when he was still in prison in the Southern Isles; the young redhead could only assume that the memories had overwhelmed him and rendered him unconscious. It was expected since his body had yet to fully recover from the accident back in the North Valley. 

“Hans are you okay?” Asked Elsa, placing her hands on his shoulders and shaking him lightly. He was still lost in his memories and didn’t even feel the touch of her hands. “Hans.” She said again, moving her hands to his face and gazing deeply into his emerald eyes; Elsa felt heat rush to her cheeks at the warmth radiating from the handsome prince’s skin, but ignored it and focused on bringing Hans back to reality. “Hans. Hans snap out of it!” Continued the Snow Queen, shaking the oblivious prince lightly until rough hands shoved her away. “Hey!!!”

"Don’t touch me!!” Snarled Hans, plucking his sketch book from the ground and running back towards the sanctuary of the Mills Mansion. “J-Just stay away from me!”  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Young Hans roamed the castle halls with a scowl adorning his handsome face. At 15, he was considered a trouble child by the servants of the palace―Many of them had grown accustomed to seeing the youngest prince happy, smiling like he hadn’t a care in the world; however, ever since the breaking of his bond with Jurgen—Hans had become cold and isolated. Hans turned the corner of the hall and was met with the very brother who had broken his spirit._

_“So the devil rears its ugly head.” Muttered Hans, soft enough for only he and Jurgen to hear. (How can I still love him even after he betrayed me? He lied to me...but I can’t hate him no matter how hard I try)._

_Jurgen stared boredly at Hans, drinking in the stone gaze of his youngest brother. For a moment, Jurgen missed the smiling auburn child Hans once was, but that longing was soon squashed when Hans’s frown deepened. The 13th prince is nothing to him; Hans could be drowning at sea and Jurgen wouldn’t care. The 3rd heir had finally opened his eyes and realized how worthless and insignificant his baby brother truly is._

_“Well, look who decided to grace me with his unwanted presence.” Retaliated Jurgen, growing annoyed that Hans didn’t even flinch at his words. Perhaps it was true what the servants had said: Hans had become cold to the core and shut out everything he once knew. “You’re nothing Hans, that’s all you’ll ever be. Nothing.” Finished the 3rd prince, internally shivering at the coldness that radiated from Hans as his baby brother purposely bumped him before continuing down the corridor towards the library._

_Once the sound of the library doors being shut reached his ears, Jurgen grimaced at the image that plagued his mind. The tears in Hans’s eyes still haunted him even after two years; Jurgen didn’t know why he begun to treat Hans like a pest, but couldn’t stop himself from being cruel. A small part of him still loved Hans, fighting against the hatred that threatened to overpower his affection for the youngest prince._

_(You know you love him...It pains you to hurt him...I wouldn’t doubt that he’s in there crying his eyes out...I want nothing more than to go into that library and hold him in my arms...Tell him I didn’t mean any of the horrible things I said...)._

_“Ridiculous. Why should I care about worthless trash like him? He’ll never be king...He’ll never amount to anything. His existence means nothing to me.”_

Jurgen slowly awoke from his sleep, regret washing over him. He remembered that day well; his theory had been true when he heard soft sobs coming from the library, but as always he ignored Hans’s pain and went about his day. Why is it now that he regrets all the pain he made Hans feel? Jurgen couldn’t understand how it dawned him, but couldn’t shake the feeling that somehow there was more to his sudden hatred of Hans than he was aware. 

“Ah.” Jurgen hissed as a sharp pain shot through his right eye and then his left; he furiously rubbed at his eyes, groaning at the discomfort that followed the action. Jurgen stopped and gazed at his glove, eyes narrowing at the small fragments clinging to the white fabric covering his hand. “What the?” Jurgen removed his right glove with his teeth and plucked the odd pieces from his left one, bringing it close to his eye level and observing it carefully. “Is that...glass?” The raven-haired man shook his head and pocketed the tiny fragments of glass before lying back down on his bed roll and drifting into a deep sleep. 

**Darkness. That was all Franz could see. An endless abyss of blackness and emptiness. Where were his brothers? Were they alright? Did they know he was missing? And what of Hans, did they find their baby brother? So many questions, but no answers and not even the faintest glimmer of light. Franz walked through the dark depths, the blackness never ending and leading nowhere; it wasn’t until a faint light caught Franz’s eye did hope rise in his breast. A body lay un-moving on its left side, the only distinguishable feature being a mass of auburn hair.**

**“HANS!!!” Cried Franz, rushing to his baby brother and gathering him in his arms. “Hans...Hansy wake up!!” His tone desperate and thick with tears, given no response, Franz took in Hans’s form and felt his blood run cold. His youngest brother’s hair was drenched in blood, darkening his auburn locks, bruises marring his face, several small cuts lined his cheeks and blood trickling from his split lip, but the sight that froze Franz to his core was the growing red stain along his stomach. “Hans...Baby brother."**

**“F-Franz.” Gasped Hans, pain shooting through his battered body. “Franz...It...It hurts.” Choked the young prince, blood seeping through his gray coat and trickling from his bruised lips.**

**“Hans, who did this?” Demanded the 1st born prince, his eyes misty with tears and concealed hatred. Hans’s eyes were glazing with death, blood pooling around him and staining Franz’s bare hands as his older brother held him. “Tell me, baby brother. Tell me and I’ll make them pay!!"**

**“Big brother...It-it w-w-was―” Hans fell limp in Franz’s arms, his body growing cold and face turning white.**

**“Hans? Hans!!” Franz shook Hans harshly, refusing to believe that he had lost their baby brother. “No...No. HAAAANNNSSS!!!” Anguish tore at Franz’s heart. The eldest prince brought Hans close to his chest and buried his face in the redhead’s blood-stained hair; tears dripped into auburn locks and journeyed down bruised cheeks. Franz couldn’t bare the pain of knowing he lost Hans forever, nor could he handle the fact that he now realized how much he deeply loved the young auburn-haired prince. “Forgive me, Hansy."**

**“What have you done?” Franz heard a familiar voice say from behind; the future king slowly lifted his gaze to find Jurgen standing a short 15 feet away from him and their deceased baby brother. “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!!”**

**Jurgen dropped to his knees and quickly pulled Hans from his eldest brother’s arms, completely ignoring the agony in his Franz’s sky-blue eyes. The 3rd prince clutched Hans tightly to his chest, tears cascading rapidly down his cheeks and onto his baby brother’s beaten face; Jurgen sobbed harshly, refusing to believe that he would never be able to tell Hans how much he loved him and that he didn’t mean any of the horrible things he said to him when they were young.**

**“Jurgen.” Muttered Franz, kneeling beside his 3rd younger brother and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. “I’m...I’m so sorry.”**

**“Why?” Responded Jurgen, his eyes never leaving Hans’s pale face. The 3rd eldest prince turned his gaze to Franz, green orbs shinning with pain and sorrow. “Why did you do this...How could you...HOW COULD YOU KILL OUR BABY BROTHER?!!” Roared Jurgen, the sadness in his eyes replaced with unyielding hatred.**

**“W-What? N-No. Jurgen I-I didn’t kill Hans.” Stuttered Franz, terrified by the rage in Jurgen’s emerald eyes.**

**"LIAR!! It’s all over you!!!! The proof is all over you and in your hand, Franz!!!” Jurgen was furious and heartbroken. Franz had broken his promise, the promise of reuniting him and Hans; his own brother had taken away the person he loved most, the person most precious to him.**

**Franz shivered at the sorrow and anger radiating from the brother he tried to protect. The Crown Prince looked at his appearance and saw red―Blood painted his gray cloak and bare hands, but not just anyone’s blood, the blood of his baby brother! Franz soon found a sword in his left hand, the blade too stained with Hans’s blood.**

**“Murderer...” Softly declared Jurgen, his gaze becoming hollow and empty but eyes burning with tears. “Murderer!” The 3rd prince said a little louder, lowering Hans to the ground and closing his precious baby brother’s dead green eyes before unsheathing his sword.**

**“No...No. Jurgen, please I swear I didn’t kill Hans. I-I would never.” Franz dropped the blood drenched sword, his eyes drowning in fear and shock of what he had seen. Pain soon spread throughout Franz’s body as Jurgen ran him through his sword until it exited his back.**

**“MURDERER!!!” Shouted Jurgen at the top of his lungs, green eyes blazing with fury.**

The 1st born woke in cold-sweat, his bright blue eyes wide in horror and shock, heart thudding violently in his chest and long blonde hair drenched in perspiration. Franz panted softly, the nightmare plaguing his mind and sending shivers down his spine, pawing at his chest for a gaping wound and meeting the warm fabric of his winter cloak. He sighed and remembered what Jurgen had said to him...his younger brother had screamed at him that he had killed Hans in cold blood. No...He would never have the heart to take the life of their baby brother. Franz shivered at the memory of Hans’s lifeless form and the burning disdain in his younger brother’s green eyes before Jurgen ran him through his sword.

“Franz.” Franz continued to take quick breathes, turning his gaze to his ill younger brother. Jurgen’s eyes were dull, glassy and out of focus. It broke Franz’s heart to see Jurgen so weak, fragile and completely vulnerable; Franz could remember the last time Jurgen had gotten this sick. It was the day they discovered Hans had run away from home in the middle of the night and Jurgen’s protective nature had taken over, and the young man had worried himself sick and to the point where he couldn’t even leave his bed chambers. “Franz. What’s wrong....?” Asked Jurgen, his glassy green eyes shadowed by dark circles and filled with concern.

The eldest prince shut his eyes, attempting to will away the horrid nightmare from his mind and finding it nearly impossible to forget the sight of the light leaving Hans’s eyes and Jurgen’s murderous anger. Franz sighed and held Jurgen close to his chest, his brother chasing away all his fears and giving him peace; the future king couldn’t help but wonder why such a dream came to him, but chose to put it to the back of his mind if only for Jurgen’s sake. Tears trailed down his cheeks and dripped onto his younger brother’s soft raven hair, Franz held his younger brother closer when Jurgen flinched at the feeling of tears raining onto his head. Franz was scared. The guilt of losing Hans and the fear of losing Jurgen in the process brought more pain to his heart; the loss of their baby brother was eating him alive and the fact that Jurgen was sick only worsened the situation.  
“Franz?” Jurgen was confused and at loss; he knew his brother was dying inside when tears fell into his now unruly hair. He could see Franz felt ultimately responsible for Hans’s fate even though there was nothing either of them could’ve done to save their baby brother.

“Shhh. Just let me hold you.” Whispered Franz, burying his face into Jurgen’s un-tamable black locks.

Jurgen didn’t argue and allowed Franz to revel in the feeling of being able to hold him close; he wished for this moment for a long time even before Hans was born...and to think that the loss of his beloved baby brother would be the thing to trigger it. It made Jurgen sick to his stomach to know that Franz was only holding him out of fear of losing him, but what could he do to assure Franz that he wasn’t going anywhere. He had no control of the events that could happen and have happened, all Jurgen could do was be there for his brother even if it means being the key to keeping Franz sane.

(He’s losing himself...overwhelmed with guilt...Hans...I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for everything...and perhaps forgive Franz as well. Baby brother, if you could see the mess our brother has become...would you sympathize him or walk away and never look back?)  
________________________________________________________________________

Hans stared at himself in the mirror―Mary Margret had insisted on buying him new clothes and dressing him up since David had given her the slip while she was speaking to Regina. The clothes she chose for him were strange, but they didn’t make him look awful: teal straight leg jeans, a knitted blue v-neck top, a burgundy denim jacket and black/blue sneakers. Hans sighed deeply and ran a hand through his auburn hair, disliking the fact that it was now touching the nape of his neck. So much had changed in only a few short weeks; Hans had allowed others near him: Hook, Robin Hood, Jefferson and even his daughter Paige. He only permitted four people into his heart, but Henry told him that it was progress even if the number was small. Hans smiled at the thought of Henry; it was bizarre how a small child had wormed his way into his cold heart.

“Well, look at you.” Hans looked into the mirror once more and saw Regina standing behind him, her smile making his heart flutter with joy. Regina places her hands on Hans’s shoulders and rested her chin on his head. “You look handsome, My Little Phoenix.”

Hans blushed at the name his mother used―It had been years since he heard that affectionate name. The sorceress always seemed to know how to make smile, laugh and even flustered; Hans believed it was because she knew him better than he knew himself. He had missed her so much and felt guilty for not being able to remember the woman who had raised him for five years before leaving him in the care of the royal family of the Southern Isles.

“How about we show everyone how handsome you are?” Suggested Regina, ruffling Hans’s auburn hair and laughing at the frown that painted his face at the action. “You’ve grown up so much, Hans. My only regret is ever leaving you in Castle Alexandra.” Hans turned away from the mirror and wrapped his arms around Regina. The former Mayor smiled faintly and returned the embrace, running her fingers through soft auburn tresses and feeling her beloved son shiver at the touch. “I’ll never leave you again, I promise."

Anna couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Hans, the dastardly jerk of a prince was dressed in the clothes of the modern world. The thing that made matters worse was that he looked good, very good in jeans, especially his backside; Anna scolded herself for checking out her ex-fiancé but Hans looked beyond gorgeous, more so since the burgundy jacket made his emerald eyes glow. Anna glanced at his left arm, guilt stinging her heart at the knowledge of what was hidden beneath the sleeve; the young strawberry blonde couldn’t let go of the fact that Hans had nearly died because of her. But she can’t help but be angry at him; he did break her heart and leave her to freeze to death after all. 

_"People make bad choices when they’re mad, or scared, or stressed.”_

She remembered well what Bulda had told her when she first met Kristoff’s family. They had gone on and on about how she was perfect for Kristoff and how powerful love truly was. Love could bring out the best in others and at times the worst in them; Anna wondered if throwing a little more love Hans’s way would bring out the absolute best in him. Anna had loved Hans and was angry and hurt that her love wasn’t enough for him. Everyone knew why Hans had done what he had done, but letting go of the pain he made her feel was going to take time. The young princess was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she failed to notice a pair of bright green eyes staring longingly at her. 

Hans had been staring at Anna for quite some time, drinking in her enchanting turquoise blue eyes, breathtaking smile and angelic face. His beautiful green eyes shining with longing and heartache: hoping for Anna to notice him, know how much he loved her, wishing to be the one by her side, kissing her and holding her close. It stabbed his heart to know that she had forgotten him, replaced him with someone who she deemed worth so much more. He regrets hurting her so; he loves her so much that he dreams of her every night, his thoughts filled with her laughter, her smile and the warmth of her body when he had held her in his arms after she returned from the North Mountain weak and cold. Hans felt his heart lodged itself into his throat when Kristoff leaned over and kissed Anna lovingly on the lips; he was trembling, his heart threatening to explode, tears filling his eyes and fire surrounding his feet.

“Hans.” Henry called out, noticing the small flames gathering around Hans’s new sneakers. The young brunette quickly ran to his older brother’s side and took hold of his right hand, immediately bringing Hans out of his break down and in time for him to extinguish the flames before anyone else noticed. Henry pulled Hans away from the scene and out of the store, hearing Hans’s breaths quicken once more and his hand growing warmer against the redhead’s. “Hans it’s okay. Calm down."

Hans was lost in his own world: the kiss shared between his former fiancée and the big oath continuing to plague his mind. He was stuck in an endless nightmare! Hans knew it wasn’t safe for anyone to be near him, especially Henry. The young prince shook with trauma and freed himself from Henry’s hand and ran off.

“HANS!! Hans come back!!” He heard Henry cry, but didn’t look back. Hans had to protect Henry, he had lost two people most precious to him and he wasn’t going to add the small brunette to that list.

Henry watched helplessly as his older brother disappeared into the streets. He knew the reason why Hans had run off, the heat against his hand had been growing and nearly made him scream in pain; Hans was afraid of hurting him, hurting everyone in Storybrooke. Henry thought Hans had gotten past his fear, but it seemed that it was going to take more than a couple of hugs and brotherly bonding for the auburn-haired prince to overcome his phobia of harming the people he loves.  
“Hans...” 

After running through the forest for so long, Hans collapsed near a small river bank. The fire wielder panted harshly; sweat coating his face and drenching his hair, tears cascading down his cheeks as he recalled what he had seen. It was agonizing; so painful to watch the woman who held his heart, kiss another man. Hans sobbed loudly, clutching the front of his shirt to ease the excruciating pain in his bleeding heart. The broken prince curled into a shivering ball, flames erupting from the ground as Hans allowed himself to cry, bemoaning the loss of his true love and his weaknesses and faults.

“Hans?” Said a gentle voice. Hans ignored the call of his name until a soothing but cold hand touched his shoulder. “Hans.” The sweet voice called again, squeezing the crying prince’s shoulder in a comforting manner.

Hans lifted his gaze hesitantly; his heart pounding loudly in his ears as green met ocean blue. Elsa was kneeling beside him, her cool hand on his shoulder and the other motherly wiping away the stray tears that trailed down his freckled cheeks. Hans glanced at his surrounding, noting the fire had been extinguished and leaving behind a cloud of smoke; the redhead bit his lip and tried to scream at Elsa to leave him be, but all that came out was a weak whimper. The 13th prince cursed himself silently for showing such weakness to the very woman that had ruined his happy ending; Hans hated Elsa because if it wasn’t for her, he would still have Anna by his side.

“Go Away!!” Warned Hans, slowly gaining control of his emotions and showing how much he loathed her. “I thought I told you to stay away from me, witch."

“I’m only trying to make you feel better and the least you could do is be a little more appreciative.” Elsa frowned. Hans was being very rude when all she wanted was to cheer the unhappy prince up. It was difficult to believe that this hot-headed jerk was deeply in love with her little sister, but then again people tend to hide their sadness with anger; Elsa had come to realize that Hans was one of those people.

“Appreciative?!” Hans huffed at the thought. “Why in the world would I show any appreciation towards you?! You ruined everything!!”

Hans shoved Elsa away and stood to his feet. Eyes blazing with anger and fire consuming his hands; Hans wanted nothing more than to cause the queen pain, but he knew doing so would only make Anna hate him even more. Hans soon found himself surrounded in purple smoke, Elsa’s presence disappearing and replaced with one he openly welcomed.

“Hans.” Regina said, bringing Hans close and hugging him tightly. She had seen the way he had looked at Anna when the ginger was lost in her thoughts; the longing in Hans’s eyes broke her heart and even more when her Little Phoenix nearly exploded with pain when the ice harvester kissed the princess he loved. “It’s okay. I’m here, I’m here.”

Hans buried his face into Regina’s shoulder, tears rapidly showering his cheeks and soaking the sorceresses’ purple sweater. Regina was the only one to every really see him fall apart, not even Henry had ever witnessed Hans cry. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust the 11-year-old boy, he just didn’t want to risk Henry thinking he was weak. On the outside, he was stone-cold to others with exception to the Charmings, Regina, Henry, Emma and now Killian, Robin Hood, Paige and Jefferson, but on the inside he was a small boy deprived of affection and longing for one to mend his broken heart. Hans flinched but then relaxed when Regina threaded her fingers through his long auburn hair, her digits brushing lightly against the top of his head and sending shivers down his spine.

“Why…” Muttered Hans, his words slightly muffled by the cotton fabric of Regina’s top. “Why does it hurt so much?!” He sobbed lightly, feeling small flames flicker against his fingers.

“You love her from the bottom of your heart, Hans. Love is powerful and at times comes with great consequences. I know what it’s like to lose someone you love.” Regina said, remembering the day she lost Daniel and then lost him again when she was forced to send him away with her magic. “Love will come when you need it most, Hans. Believe me, I know.” The dark-haired woman smiled when Hans let out a choked laugh, lifting his head from her shoulder and wiping away the tears from his eyes before smiling brightly. “Have faith, My Little Phoenix. Have faith and have hope.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jurgen lay awake in Franz’s arms, remembering everything that happened before Hans ran away from home. The 3rd prince reminisced on the night he found Hans lying unconscious in the hallway outside the library; his baby brother had spiked a fever after coming home soaked to the bone during a summer storm. He had been so scared when he found Hans: his baby brother’s face glistening with sweat, cheeks flushed with fever and skin warm to the touch.

_Jurgen roamed the halls of Castle Alexandra with a frown on his face until he caught sight of Hans sleeping on the floor outside the doors of the grand library. The 3rd prince rolled his eyes and decided to wake his foolish baby brother before their father came storming down the hall. The old king disliked Hans being lazy and would kick him harshly just to get the 18-year-old up and moving._

_“Hey.” Jurgen nudged Hans with his boot, earning a soft groan from his youngest brother. “Get your lazy arse off the floor, Hans!” He growled when Hans continued to ignore him—Jurgen was about to kick Hans in the stomach when he noticed the shivers running down the youngest prince’s spine. “Hans?”_

_Jurgen titled his head curiously before turning Hans on his back with his foot. He felt his heart stop at the sweat coating Hans’s face and the deep color of his freckled cheeks. Jurgen knelt beside Hans and took him carefully in his arms, feeling his baby brother tremble against his chest. The 3rd prince removed his left glove with his teeth and placed his bare hand against Hans’s forehead. (He’s running a fever. Tch, I told him never to go outside during a storm when he was ten. Idiot, of course he never listens.)_

_“Great. Now I’m stuck taking care of you.”Despite his frustration, Jurgen knew he was the only one, out of all their brothers, who cared about Hans. Ella wasn’t available to leave him in her care since, amazingly, their father had given the nursemaid the day off. “You never learn…do you, baby brother?”_

_Jurgen carried Hans through the empty corridors of the palace before finally reaching his bedroom; the 3rd heir believed it would be best to nurse Hans in his room since he would have to pass Franz’s chambers to reach Hans’s bedroom. He settled Hans slowly under the blankets of his bed, hushing the teen softly when small whimpers escaped his lips. Jurgen quickly went to the washroom and brought back a bowl filled with cool water and a soft towel over his shoulder._

_“You’re nothing but trouble.” The dark-haired prince said, lightly dabbing the towel against Hans’s reddened neck and along his cheeks. Jurgen wrung the towel before placing it gently on his baby brother’s forehead, smirking lightly when a relieved sigh reached his ears. “You owe me big, Hans.”_

_It was funny to think that Hans had no memory of what Jurgen did for him that day. Jurgen treasured that memory deeply because it had been the only time he was able to nurture Hans with love and not have his baby brother glare daggers at him. The times he ruffled the redhead’s hair wasn’t to annoy or mock him, but it was Jurgen’s way of showing Hans affection even though the gesture was accompanied by insults and teasing._

“Oh, Hans. If only you knew how much you still mean to me.” Jurgen sighed and closed his eyes, and soon found himself walking down memory lane holding Hans’s small hand as he had done when the ginger was only a child.  
______________________________________________________________________

Hans stared at the dark blue ceiling of his room, the neutral color giving him a sense of calm and easing the stabbing sadness in his heart. He thought back on the precious moments he had with Jurgen before his older brother turned against after his 13th birthday; the memories were vague but he could still remember the way Jurgen smiled at him and the warmth of his arms around his slim form. Hans groaned and covered his face with his hands; the 13th prince would never admit it but he truly missed all the good times, everything he and Jurgen had. He missed Jurgen so much that he even sketched him, the page tucked safely away in the core of a memoir Regina had bought him earlier today.

“I don’t understand.” Mumbled the fire wielder, sliding off his bed and rummaging through the contents of his secret chest before finally pulling out a burgundy journal. Hans flipped through the pages until he came across the detailed sketch of his beloved older brother. He stared at it tentatively, memorizing the features of his brother’s face and tenderly touched the page with his fingers and resting them against the center of Jurgen’s chest where his heart resided. “That night…why were you sleeping in a chair when it was your room? Plus, why did you take care of me when you could’ve just dumped me in my room and left me to deal with my fever?”

_Hans awoke sluggishly from his sleep, he was confused and completely drained; his whole body ached and his brain pulsed harshly through his skull. Hans slowly sat up, feeling a soft towel fall into his lap and finding his legs covered by warm blankets. The youngest prince set his hand on the mattress and felt silky hair brush his finger tips; Hans flinched and looked to his left and found a familiar mass of raven hair._

_(Jurgen?) Hans was stunned. There sleeping beside him with his head resting closely against his thigh was his 3rd oldest brother._

_“Why is he in my—” Hans looked around the room and realized that he was in Jurgen’s bed chambers rather than his own._

_Th-This is Jurgen’s room...Did…Did he carry me here?” The 18-year-old chewed on his bottom lip, eyes stinging with tears. He still cared; Jurgen still cared about him even though he treated him like a pest and avoided him for 2 years as if he had the plague._

_Hans hesitated at first, but then delicately ran his fingers through Jurgen’s raven hair. He smiled sadly when Jurgen sighed and smiled in his sleep; the 3rd prince’s hair was one of his weak points and Hans knew that the only way Jurgen would sleep was if someone brushed their fingers through his dark locks._

_I love you, Jurgen.” With those words, Hans lay back down on Jurgen’s bed and drifted off to sleep; he would treasure this night forever since it was a moment that he didn’t receive an insult or injury from his precious older brother._

Light tears streamed down Hans’s blushy, freckled cheeks. Was it true? Did Jurgen still care for him deep down or was it only out of pity that his older brother bothered to take care of him? Hans was at war with his heart and his brain; his heart telling him that Jurgen still loved him, but his brain continuing to remind him of all the torment and torture his brother put him through. The young prince was confused; Hans knew that Jurgen didn’t care—the older man had established that when he openly hurt him and told him that he would never love him. But, Hans still held onto the small glimmer of hope that Jurgen will come back to him and be the brother who protected and loved him when he was only a child.

“Jurgen...” Hans bit his lip harshly, a sob threatening to rip from his lungs; he didn’t want to cry and alarm Regina that he was having another emotional breakdown. The wonderful sorceress had done enough for him and he didn’t want to burden her with more of his problems. Hans is a grown man and needs to learn to deal with his own troubles despite the burning need for salvation and comfort. “I miss you, Jurgen.” ________________________________________________________________________

__

_“Jurgen...”_

__

Jurgen glanced over his shoulder and peered through the forest. He could’ve sworn he heard Hans calling his name, but how could that be if his baby brother was nothing more than an ice statue waiting to be thawed back in the North Valley. The 3rd prince puzzled and continued to follow his brothers despite Franz constantly offering to carry him; Franz’s anxiety was beginning to annoy him, but he didn’t blame his older brother for worrying so much since it was evident he was still very weak. Jurgen didn’t like being babied and wasn’t about to let Franz know how much he wanted to be carried for a while.

__

"Jurgen.” The 3rd heir looked ahead and found Franz and his 10 other brothers gazing at him in concern. Franz’s blue eyes were filled with worry and sadness, it was clear that he knew Jurgen was on the verge of collapsing. “Are you alright?”

__

Jurgen sighed and sat on a large stone. He wasn’t physically exhausted but emotionally; Franz had warned him not to take everything he did to Hans to heart since it would only drain him more. Black boots came into Jurgen’s line of vision and the dark-haired man lifted his gaze from the ground, and found Franz invading his personal space; Jurgen would normally berate anyone for overstepping their boundaries, but right now he was too tired to argue. 

__

"Do you think...?” Jurgen muttered softly. “Do you think he’ll forgive me?” Jurgen had never been unsure of anything, but the chances of gaining Hans’s forgiveness were very low especially after the harsh things he said to him before their baby brother met his fate.

__

"I can’t say for sure, Jurgen.” Answered Franz, his heart giving a small pang at the pain in Jurgen’s eyes. “But I do know one thing...Hans isn’t the type to hate anyone completely...He’s too good-hearted for that...and it’s thanks to you.” Franz smiled at the glow of hope that shined in his brother’s green hues. “If he forgives anyone...it’ll be you, Jurgen.”

__

Franz didn’t rightfully know if Hans would forgive any of them, but he hoped their baby brother knew no one loved him more than Jurgen.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please rate and review. I apologize for the delay in new chapters, but I've been quite busy. I'll be posting all the chapters I've written after re-reading and editing them. 
> 
> Again, thanks for reading.


	4. Warm Heart behind the Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics: Memories/Dreams
> 
> Bold: Nightmares
> 
> ( ): Thoughts

Emma, David and Henry sat calmly at the table in Mary Margaret's loft, watching Hans skillfully sketch in a small black book while occasionally glimpsing at Mary Margaret who sat, smiling sweetly, in a chair across from the fire wielder. The Charmings had come across Hans sketching Regina in the garden of the Mills Mansion and were in awe of the ginger's artistic skills; the charcoal drawing of the sorceress was breath-taking and lifelike. Mary Margaret had asked Hans if he could sketch her and her David. It had looked like the redhead was about to refuse their request, surprisingly Hans agreed to sketch them; however, the 13th prince informed them that he can only sketch people one at a time—Hans confessed to not being quite advanced in the art of charcoal sketching, but compelled to their wish anyway. Despite not being able to be drawn together; David and Mary Margaret were fine with individual sketches for the time being.

"Just a few more minutes, milady." Hans said politely, meeting Snow's eyes briefly before turning his gaze back to the nearly complete sketch.

Mary Margaret internally sighed. She deeply wished Hans would call her by her name; it's not that she disliked the formality, she just felt very weird being called "Mrs. Charming, Ms. Snow, Lady Snow, and Mrs. Nolan" especially when she wanted to be friends with Hans and be able to speak to him without formalities. However, Hans's need to be formal is because of him being of royal blood and raised by Regina to be overly polite. Mary Margaret had told Hans that there was no need for such manners, but the young prince was still growing use to the idea of being surrounded by people who cared for him and saw him as a person in desperate need of affection.

Henry smiled as he watched his older brother sketch his grandmother; he had taken the liberty of asking both his mother Emma and Grandfather David in sparing some money for extra sketch books for Hans. After discovering his talent, almost everyone in Storybrooke wanted Hans to sketch them, which overwhelmed the ginger greatly―Hans may have only one working arm, but is quite skilled with balancing his sketchbook along the cast around his left arm and drawing with his right hand. In Henry's opinion, the cast served as a sort of support for Hans especially when his sketching required an un-moving surface.

Hans blew off the left over charcoal fragments from the sketch and lightly erased a bit of the graphite to out-line the glow of Mary Margaret's cheeks. It had been a long time since he was commissioned for such things; the only other person to ever request a sketch before he came to Storybrooke...was Him―Hans frowned and shook away those thoughts and focused on the task at hand. He set his Progresso pencil down and admired his new sketch; Hans glanced between Snow and the sketch before nodding in confirmation and showing the finished drawing to the overly-giddy woman―Hans squirmed under the stares of Emma, David and Mary Margaret; he was greatly uncomfortable and the silence was agonizing. The reason he hardly ever accepted requests from others is because he fears rejection of his work.

"Hans. This…This amazing." Squealed Mary Margaret, jumping from her chair and immediately launching herself at Hans; she wrapped her arms around the terrified redhead, oblivious to how awkward she was making the situation. "Thank you, thank you!"

David shrugged at how joyous his wife was being. The sketch was magnificent and worthy of being framed, but Mary Margaret was making Hans very uncomfortable especially since she has yet to release him from the unsuspecting hug. The blonde looked to Hans and saw the look of shock and panic on the ginger's face; David sympathized Hans because he wasn't accustomed to any forms of affection.

"Uhhh, Grandma. I know you're very happy and all, but I think you should let go of Hans now." Suggested Henry, noticing that his older brother was sweating bullets at the closeness.

Realizing that she was frightening Hans, Mary Margaret un-wind her arms from the redhead's neck and excused her behavior. Mary Margaret laughed nervously at her stupidity, cursing herself for being obnoxiously ditzy at the oddest moments―The young Queen of the Enchanted Forest fidget at the stillness that continued to linger in the air; Hans's silence was killing her and she hoped she hadn't scared him too much. Hans stood from his seat, his eyes still clouded with surprise. Everyone believed Hans would storm out in haste, instead the 13th prince did something neither of them ever expected; Hans hugged Mary Margaret!

Snow was speechless. She, like everyone else, was waiting for Hans to rush out of her loft and straight to the sanctuary of his bedroom in the Mills Mansion…but to have him hug her was a blessing. Snow slowly returned the embrace, feeling Hans flinch against her before savoring the warmth she offered; it was strange to be hugging Hans, but she was happy that he lowered another barrier for her―Mary Margaret peeked over Hans's shoulder, she being slightly shorter than the prince and barely able to see over it, and smiled at David, Henry and Emma. It was a small start, but a good start all the same; Hans was beginning to trust them and open his heart to them, which was something they all wanted very much especially Henry.

Elsa once again found herself observing Hans from afar. Hans was sitting in the exact same spot she had found him three days prior; Elsa wanted to apologize to the ginger for upsetting him, but never seemed to find the opportunity since he always seemed to be around Regina or Henry and occasionally having a civil conversation with David. However, today someone above must have been smiling down upon her for she came across him while strolling aimlessly around the park―Elsa hoped she wouldn't upset Hans again or he refusing to listen to her. The young queen took a deep breath and cautiously approached the 13th prince, fully intent on making amends for their little argument. 

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from me?" Elsa heard Hans hiss, she bit her lip to stop herself from squeaking. How he knew when someone was behind him was beyond her understanding, but Elsa than recalled that Hans can sense others through the warmth that radiated from their aura. "I'm going to assume that you're slow and not stupid."  
Elsa placed her hands on her hips. Now that was just plain rude; Hans may be sensitive and a bit hard to get along with, but he can be so childish at times. Yet, Elsa didn't blame Hans for being mean; she did hurt his feelings after all. The sorceress of ice and snow brushed off Hans's words and sat herself calmly beside the fire wielder; she could see smoke emitting from the soles of Hans's boots, which could only mean that he was growing annoyed and very impatient. Plain and simple, Hans wanted her to go away.

"Hans." Elsa began. "I'm here to apologize for what I said three days ago." Elsa glanced at Hans and noticed his green eyes soften ever so slightly.

"Is that so?" Answered the auburn–haired man, never letting his eyes leave the white page he was sketching on. "Do you truly believe that I'll accept an apology from you?"

"No. I don't expect you to accept my atonement, but just to know that it was never my intention to hurt you." Elsa turned to Hans and sighed. The young prince continued to refuse to meet her eyes, but remain strongly focused on the book she now noticed was in his hands. "You're very good."

Elsa bit her lip when Hans ceased his sketching; she damned herself for trying to make small talk with a man she had unintentionally wronged. The Queen of Arendelle felt ice beginning to form under her feet; she had really done it now. First, she tries to tell Hans she's sorry and then compliments him on his artistic skills―just what in the world was she doing. Elsa should've known that Hans wasn't going to take her apology so easily.

"Your attempt at starting a conversation is pathetic." She heard Hans say, knowing very well that a smug-look had over-taken his face. "I, however, appreciate the attempt. Plus, I'm flattered by the compliment."

Elsa's eyes widened with shock. Did he just insult and thank her at the same time?! Her mind must be playing tricks on her. Why would Hans ever thank her for anything, especially after she hurt him? Elsa snapped out of her thoughts when a chuckle reached her ears; she looked away from the ground and found herself gazing into bright emerald eyes filled with amusement and life.

"I believe this conversation is done." Hans stated cockily. "Now if you'd be so kind as to take your ice and snow and leave me to enjoy the peace you so rudely disrupted."

Elsa huffed, stood to her feet and stomped off. How could she be so foolish? Hans was nothing but an insensitive jerk! Yet, there was something in his gaze that spoke to her. Elsa shook her head and continued to storm away, ultimately oblivious to emerald orbs watching her leave. Hans didn't like mocking people, but he couldn't help himself. He didn't like letting others in and he definitely wasn't going to let the Queen of Arendelle see the fragile boy he was inside, such chances were only given to those he deemed trust-worthy and reliable.

__________________________________________________________

Jurgen stared in shock at the entrance to the cavern of the North Valley. Large boulders blocking the passage that lead to his frozen but precious baby brother; Jurgen trembled at the sight. The dark-haired prince fell to his knees, ignoring the calls of his name, and focused on the thought that Hans was lost to him—Jurgen bit his lip harshly, it was over, Hans was gone and he was never going to get him back. The 3rd prince slammed his fists on the ground, damning his foolishness and pride for hurting Hans, all Jurgen wants is to hold Hans in his arms and beg for forgiveness―Jurgen continued to ventilate his frustration and pain on the rocky terrain as if it were the cause of all his problems.

"Jurgen!" Franz shouted, his heart pounding roughly in his chest as he watched Jurgen tenderize the ground. The Crowned Prince crouched in front of Jurgen and grabbed his 3rd brother's wrists, ceasing Jurgen's violent actions. "Jurgen enough!"

The blonde prince winced at the sight of Jurgen's green orbs once his brother regained himself; eyes reflecting pain, sorrow and great remorse. Franz couldn't take seeing the hurt in his brother's eyes; it pained him to watch Jurgen suffer: heart drowning in guilt and tears flooding his bright green hues. The Crowned Prince pulled Jurgen to his chest and allowed his brother to bury his face into his cloak, feeling it immediately become wet from tears and unbearably warm from Jurgen's harsh breathing. Franz looked to his ten brothers and found them staring intently at the blockade and then at Jurgen; each brothers' eyes brimming with salt droplets, half of them looking away in an effort to hide their pain.

Linus ran a gloved hand through his chocolate brown hair and sighed heavily. The atmosphere around them was suffocating and Jurgen's sobs filling the air wasn't improving the situation. Linus knew very well how important Hans is to Jurgen and finding the path to him closed off had broken his heart, and shattered the hope of he and Hans making amends―there was little the 6th prince could say to cheer up his brother, in truth there were no words. What could he say to assure Jurgen to keep his faith? Nothing. Anything he said would only be brushed off since he had established that Hans's well-being meant very little to him. However, a single thought crossed his mind and Linus groaned at the idea; he was going to hate himself for this later that he was sure of.

Jurgen cringed at the warmth enveloping him from behind. The 3rd prince slowly withdrew from Franz's chest and gazed over his shoulder, finding a mop of chocolate brown hair resting against his back. It took a moment for Jurgen to realize that the brown mass was his 6th youngest brother Linus; Jurgen could hardly believe that Linus was hugging him―Linus never hugged anyone, especially not one of his brothers. To be honest, it scared and angered Jurgen to have Linus so close to him. Without warning, Jurgen shoved Linus away from him and glared daggers at the 6th born prince.

Claude shivered at the rage shining in Jurgen's eyes, perhaps hugging him wasn't the wisest thing for Linus to do especially not after he belittled Hans. He wasn't one to judge, but Linus was very stupid when it came to affection. Claude could remember the times Hans had tried to get Linus's attention, only to pushed aside or made fun of until he cried and ran off. The 2nd born prince knew he had been mean to Hans when their baby brother was a small child, but he never took his taunting as far as Linus had; Linus insulted Hans often, calling him "a freak," "monster," "unwanted child," and "a disgrace". Such words had filled Claude with anger when he saw Hans bawling his eyes out before taking off to cry in his room where Jurgen would soon find him―Claude had scolded Linus that day until the younger heir snapped at him and stormed off. Claude didn't know why, but seeing Hans cry so much had cut him deeply; maybe he did care about Hans and chose to ignore the feelings out of respect for his father.

Franz frowned when Jurgen thrust Linus away. He couldn't blame Jurgen for being cruel―Linus had it coming. It's Jurgen's way of punishing Linus for speaking so rudely about Hans when he knew how precious their little redheaded brother is to the 3rd born heir. Still, he really hopes Jurgen will come around since it looked like Linus was really trying to be nice even though hugging Jurgen wasn't one of his best ideas. Franz held onto the belief that his brothers would see reason and be kinder to each other if only for Jurgen's sake―Jurgen's sanity was thinning away, especially after discovering that the cavern was completely blocked off.

Jurgen sat far away from his brothers, but stayed close enough to the camp to feel the warmth of the burning fire glowing between his eleven brothers. He began to wonder if shoving Linus away had been the right thing; Linus had been trying to comfort him, but Jurgen was too angry with Linus to allow the brunette touch him or even be within ten feet of him. Jurgen sighed and reached into his coat, pulling out a folded 5x7 photo from a hidden pocket within his cloak. The 3rd heir unfolded the photo ever so delicately and stared tenderly at it; Jurgen smiled at the picture and touched it lightly with his finger tips. It was a photo of his baby brother, smiling smugly after finally becoming Admiral of the Southern Isles's Navy. Jurgen laughed softly at the memory; Hans had been very happy that day, but didn't bother to tell anyone of his new position since he believed no one would care.

_"I can't believe it. I'm finally Admiral of the Navy." Hans said in complete awe at the news he received an hour ago. "I've been waiting for this moment my whole life, but...what's the point in being excited about it when I don't have anyone to share it with." Hans sighed and felt tears sting his eyes. He was so lonely and unhappy; no one cared about him. The only person to have ever cared for him had abandoned him and everyone else wanted nothing to do with him, even his former nursemaid Ella was far too busy with her duties to pay him any mind._

_Hans sat on the small swing in the courtyard of Castle Alexandra. He gazed painfully at the ground; this was the very swing he and Jurgen use to play on when Hans was very young. Such treasured memories seemed so far away and appeared to fade with time; Hans let out a quiet sob at the fact that Jurgen was gone and never coming back. The brother he knew was dead and in his place stood a man as cold as ice and with a heart as black as the ocean depths. Hans misses his brother very much and wishes for Jurgen to return to him, for them to be true brothers like they were years ago. However, such endings only happened in fairy-tales and Hans was beyond believing in a happy ending of his own._

_Jurgen watched Hans from the bushes, his emerald eyes betraying sorrow and regret. A part of Jurgen longed to hold his baby brother in his arms while another wanted Hans to suffer and live his life in complete isolation. The 3rd prince couldn't understand why he enjoyed seeing Hans hurt and in tears, one moment he and Hans were laughing and enjoying each others' company and then the next Jurgen was cruel and heartless to his precious baby brother._

_"You finally became Admiral..." Mumbled Jurgen to himself; he wanted to congratulate Hans, but the blackness in his heart kept him at bay. Jurgen didn't want to risk hurting Hans again and as much as it pained him to do so, he avoided Hans and even more when he found himself back-handing his baby brother after Hans reminded him of the things he said to him when he had turned 13. "You may not know it, Hans...but I'm proud of you. You've grown so much...and my only regrets are ever treating you like a nuisance and hurting you both emotionally and physically."_

Hans had been nineteen when he became Admiral of the Southern Isles's naval fleet. The only one Hans told about his new rank was Sitron, his loyal companion and best friend. Sitron had been a gift from Jurgen on Hans's seventh birthday―Jurgen and Ella were the only ones to give Hans any presents on his special day. Jurgen sniveled softly and wiped away the tears from his eyes; he wanted Hans back and wasn't going to let anything get in his way especially not a pile of useless stone.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hans rotated his left arm slowly, hissing at the tension in his limb. It had been a month in a half since the incident, but Dr. Whale confirmed that he had healed very nicely. The cast had been removed earlier today after he visited Mary Margaret and David; the couple had requested him to sketch them together, but he wasn't quite confident in his skills just yet. To his surprise, the Charmings had loved his work and as a 'thank you' they bought him new clothes even though Regina had already overflowed his closet with them.

"Hey, Hans." The ginger stopped and looked up and saw Emma approaching him. It had been nearly a week since he had last seen the blonde. "Looks like you're all healed up since your cast is off." Emma could be very dense sometimes, but Hans liked her since she was very nice to him despite him being a sarcastic jerk sometimes.

"Not really..." Hans said softly, he still wasn't use to having someone to talk to; normally, any conversation he had with anyone ended horribly. Civil Conversations he tried to have with his brothers were perfect examples, especially the ones he had with Linus…and Jurgen. "Dr. Whale says I'll have to do some therapy...something about the muscles in my arm needing re-strengthening."

"Well you did kind of have your arm crushed by rocks and limp in a cast for almost a month." Emma stated bluntly. The blonde soon regretted her words when she noticed the deep frown painting Hans's face. "I'm Sorry, Hans. I-I didn't mean it like―"

"It's okay, Emma." Hans cut her off. Emma meant well and she was really sweet, but she sometimes speaks before she thinks. "I know you didn't mean it like that...I'm use to conversations such as this."

Emma winced at the choked sound that escaped Hans's lips when he spoke those last words. She sympathized Hans just like many of the people in Storybrooke did; Hans seemed cold and distant upon first meet, but he was sweet, charming and very good to Henry―Hans had a warm heart behind his icy exterior. Emma knew what it's like to live a life without parents, she had been passed from foster home to foster home when she was young— Hans's childhood, however, was far different from hers. Hans had his father, but the old king wanted nothing to do with his youngest son; King Claudius belittled Hans, calling him ‘a mistake’ and blaming him for everything that went wrong. Emma could only imagine the heartache Hans went through as a child and when he returned to the Southern Isles after the incident in Arendelle.

"Your brothers…right?" Emma asked, she wanted to understand the redhead and make him see that he didn't have to hide his pain behind a mask of ice. "I don't have older siblings, but I can tell that you really want them to understand you."

"Is it that obvious?" Hans said, lowering his gaze to the strange shoes his mother had bought him. What did she call them again? Snappers, snipers. No…Sneakers! That's right, sneakers.

"Well, I did see your memories of them. Charming, aren't they?" Emma smirked at her words and earned a faint smile from the auburn-haired prince. The smile was barely there, but at least she cheered him up even if a little.

Hans softly laughed at Emma's comment. The sarcasm of the blonde matched that of her father—Hans was a little jealous of Emma; she had everything he ever wanted. Parents who loved her unconditionally and accepted her for who she was. Hans wondered why his father wasn't like David; David loved Emma and always let it show, all he ever got from his father were insults and beatings. The 13th prince loved his family, but sometimes he wished he didn't especially when he knew that they could care less about what happens to him.

"Well, I should get going; Regina wanted me to help her with something at the mansion." Emma proclaimed, feeling her heart squeeze at the sadness in Hans's eyes. (Poor guy. He's really lonesome.) "I'll see you around." She inserted the key into the ignition of her yellow beetle, but a thought soon crossed her mind before her foot met the gas pedal. "Wait before I forget, this is for you. It's from Henry and Paige." Emma reached into the backseat of her car and produced a medium-sized package wrapped in blue wrapping paper and topped with a gold bow. Bewildered and confused, Hans slowly took the gift from Emma's hands and stared at it in wonder. Before Emma left, she said something that made Hans's blood run cold. "Happy Birthday, Hans."

Hans watched Emma drive away silently; the young prince was in shock at what the blonde had just said to him. Was it really his birthday today? Hans hadn't really cared about celebrating his birthday after what happened with Jurgen, plus he didn't really have anyone to celebrate it with anyway. The 13th prince strolled aimlessly down the sidewalk, passing Gold's antique shop and the Storybrooke library before finally seating himself on the pier of the docks. Hans eyed the beautifully wrapped package suspiciously and continuing to wonder how Emma, Henry and Paige knew and why his brother and the sweet little blonde maiden would even bothered to give him a present. He brushed off his thoughts and slowly peeled away the tape keeping the paper in place, hesitating frequently when pulling the gift wrap away from the box.

"Why is he going so slow?" Quietly hissed Paige, she was anxious to see Hans's reaction to the gift inside the brown box. Watching the auburn-haired man take his time unwrapping the gift was torture and really putting the small blonde on edge.

"I think he's scared." Henry answered; peering through his binoculars and seeing Hans's hands shake with fear and pausing every now and then. "Something tells me that his brothers did something to him on his birthday and it made him really hesitant about everything, especially when it comes to presents."

Paige and Henry had visited Gold's shop to look for a gift for Hans after Regina noticed that the date on the calendar read November 18th. Regina had instructed Henry and Paige to go out and find a special gift for Hans while she prepared the mansion for a surprise party for the redhead; the young duo were also given the task of distracting Hans when they crossed paths with him while she, Emma and Mary Margaret decorated the living room, kitchen and prepared food and a special cake for the celebration.

"Paige, he's opening the box." Softly cheered Henry when Hans had at last removed the wrapping paper clean of the package.

"Finally!" Paige said in a low but annoyed tone. She and Henry stared at Hans through their binoculars from the safety of Killian's ship; Killian had insisted that it be best to watch Hans from the ocean to avoid being spotted and decided to chaperon since it would've not been wise to leave two young children unattended on The Jolly Roger.

"Mate's bit of a snail, ain't he?" Commented Killian, immediately shutting up when Paige gave him a dirty look.

Hans swallowed thickly. He was scared, terrified of what he would find inside. His brothers had scarred him and made him fear opening any form of gift he received; all 12 of the older princes had laughed at Hans when their baby brother opened a gift on his 16th birthday and was met with a hurtful letter and a shattered picture frame of he and Jurgen. To be given such a treasure in pieces had pierced his heart deeply and caused the youngest prince to never open any present sent to him; the torn picture of he and Jurgen had been the worst thing he had ever seen and reminded him that his older brother was lost to him. Hans agonizingly slow removed the tape and opened the flaps of the cardboard crate; the redhead's green eyes grew wide at the sight and then softened when a precious memory ran through his mind.

_Five-year-old Hans raced down the stairs of Castle Alexandra. Today was his 6th birthday and Jurgen had promised that he would spend the entire day with him. Hans had been very lonely when Jurgen left the palace to test the military's new arsenals; Jurgen was the Southern Isles's Weapon Specialist after all. Jurgen told Hans that when he arrived home that he would take him to the festival in the market place and they would play any game Hans wanted. King Claudius scolded Jurgen for promising such petty things to Hans when he's a disgrace to the family name, but Jurgen defended Hans and went against his father's wishes. Franz too had been shocked when Jurgen talked back to their father and king, his younger brother had always followed their father's authority but Jurgen's love for Hans ran very deep and the raven-haired prince would do anything to make the tiny redhead happy._

_"Jurgen, Jurgen, Jurgen!" Happily cried Hans, running across the gardens of the castle and wrapping his scrawny arms around Jurgen's legs—Hans was very small, his head barely reaching Jurgen's hips._

_"There's My Little Phoenix." Laughed Jurgen, plucking Hans from around his legs and holding him close to his chest._

_"Are you ready for our day together, Hans?"_

_"Yeah, yeah." Hans said excitedly. The little fire wielder had always dreamt of going to a festival in the Southern Isles, but King Claudius forbid Hans from ever leaving the palace. However, Jurgen always found a way to sneak Hans out even when his baby brother's room was heavily guarded._

_"Okay, okay. Shimmer down, Hans. Alright, up we go." Jurgen said, lifting Hans over his head and settling him on his shoulders. Hans squealed and laughed openly, gripping Jurgen's hands when his older brother's large ones took hold of them._

_"Prince Jurgen. Oh and young Prince Hans." Smiled a young woman with long brown hair and bright blue eyes, curtsying politely to the two royal princes. "I'm Josephine and I welcome you to the Festival of the Phoenix. This festival has been celebrated for generations in honor of your grandfather Elias Westley Westerguard. Your grandfather was a wonderful and kind King, valuing all his subjects and doing his best to provide us with everything we need; that is why we created this festival to show how much we appreciate him. Please do join us in the celebration, your royal highnesses."_

_Jurgen smiled and nodded to the young woman. Josephine grinned and curtsied to the two princes before giving them gold bands engraved with a beautiful red phoenix. The Phoenix served as the crest of the Southern Isles; the Phoenix symbolized resurrection, time and the birth of new life. Many of the late King Elias believed that the great fire-bird symbolized magic and the purification the king brought to the Southern Isles after the war with their brother land the Northern Isles._

_"Oh. And before I forget a little secret for the two of you." Josephine motioned for Jurgen to move closer, for what she was about to tell them was very sacred. "Your powers came from your grandfather. They’re a blessing and it was your grandfather's power that brought peace to the Southern Isles." Whispered the young woman before taking her leave of the princes._

_"Wow, Jurgen. Grandpa Elias had fire powers too." Hans was amazed and happy to know where his powers originated, but also very sad. Their grandfather had passed away after the death of Queen Hannah; the fact that Claudius had informed his father that his youngest grandson had perished as well only broke the old king's spirit even more._

_"Yeah. I suppose that's why everyone had called him "The Phoenix of the Southern Isles." Added Jurgen, smiling at the glow in Hans's green eyes and how his baby brother beam with happiness._

_"Big brother, look." Hans said, pointing to a small booth beside a stand that sold flags with the crest of the Southern Isles embroidered on bright blue fabric. "It's a shooting game. Can we play, Jurgen? Can we, can we?" Begged the tiny redhead._

_"Of course, My Little Phoenix." Answered Jurgen, chuckling softly when Hans let out a rather loud "yay"._

_Hans sniffled when he missed every shot, he was too small to hold the large rifle filled with pellets. The tiny prince wanted to win a prize for his brother for being so good to him and for being his best friend―The middle-aged man, who had short black hair and gentle blue eyes, took pity on the prince and decided to give Hans a special gift for effort and also because he knew that today was the youngest Westerguard's birthday._

_"It's alright, little prince." The man said, patting Hans's soft auburn hair lightly. The stand tender smiled gently at Hans when the small royal met his gaze and calmly reached under the table and brought out a basket filled with prizes. "Go on, Prince Hans. Pick whatever you like, your highness."_

_"But, I didn't hit any balloons." Hans answered, his large green eyes clouded with tears. No one ever thought of rewarding him for anything, but this kindly man offered him a prize even though he missed every shot._

_"Don't worry, my young prince. These prizes are for effort." Responded the kind man, pushing the basket closer to the little fire wielder and insisting that he chose a prize._

_Hans peered into the basket of the stand tender. It was filled with many small prizes, little toy soldiers, pins, hand-woven bracelets, small meals of honor and many necklaces. One necklace in particular caught his eye: the pendant was of a Phoenix, its wings were bright red and spread wide as if it were about to take flight, its legs lined with gold scales and its talons also red, eyes made with sapphires, and its beak open like it was unless a powerful screech; the pendant dangled from an ebony chord and clasped together with a silver hook and loop. Hans reached for the phoenix and pulled it slowly from the basket, the pendant glowing beautifully against the light from the lanterns._

_"Beautiful, isn't it." Commented the dark-haired man, laughing softly when Hans nodded dumbly. "That pendant was crafted by hand. The shape of the phoenix was carved from a special stone found only in the Scorched Plains of the Southern Isles, the jewels excavated from the Southern Isles mines and painted by an expert artist whose name is long-lost to history."_

_Hans stared at the necklace in admiration. The jewelry was beautiful and held great value; the pendant was a perfect gift for his older brother. Hans ran back to Jurgen and tugged at his brother's royal blue blazer, gaining the 3rd prince's full attention. Jurgen knelt to Hans's level and smiled warmly at his precious baby brother._

__"What have you got there, Hans?" Asked Jurgen, taking note of Hans holding something behind his back._ _

_"Close your eyes first, big brother." Responded Hans, waiting patiently for his brother to obey. Once Jurgen's eyes were closed, Hans quickly unclasped the hook from the loop and slowly stretched his arms around his brother's neck. Hans stood on his tiptoes and smiled when he finally was able to re-attach the hook into the silver hoop. "Okay. You can open your eyes now, Jurgen."_

_Jurgen smiled and revealed his green eyes. The 3rd heir followed his brother's tiny finger and found a necklace had been tied around his neck; Jurgen smiled wider and pulled Hans close, hugging his little brother tightly._

_"For me, Hansy? Is that were you trying to do earlier? Win me a prize?" Asked the weapon specialist, smirking at his brother's reddening cheeks. "Thank you, My Little Phoenix. I love it, but today is your day."_

_"I know, Jurgen. But I wanted to give you something for being the best big brother I could ever have. And...I love you, Jurgen." Hans nuzzled Jurgen's chest, relishing in the warmth of his brother's arms around his tiny form._

_"I love you too, Hansy." Jurgen stroked Hans's hair, loving the softness of the small prince's auburn locks and tiny arms around his neck. "Now, how about big brother shows you what he can do?" The 3rd eldest prince stood and slipped 4 gold coins into the stand tender's hand before picking up a rifle from the table. With a deep breath, Jurgen zeroed in on the balloons and skillfully struck each one with a silver pellet._

_Hans's eyes glittered with amazement, Jurgen was amazing and he was very lucky to have him as his big brother. The tiny prince clapped happily at his brother's performance, later joined by the crowd that had been watching the dark-haired royal expertly shoot the colorful balloons tied to the board. Hans dashed to Jurgen's side and hugged his brother's legs, his smile never leaving his face and growing brighter when a gentle hand ruffled his hair._

_"Happy Birthday, baby brother." Hans looked up at the sound of Jurgen's voice and collided nose to nose with a plush. The plush was a small wolf with soft gray fur, large black eyes and cream colored fur with the back of its ears painted a smooth light brown._

_Hans gasped at the plush and immediately took it from Jurgen's hand and nuzzled it with his face. The crowd awed at the scene and awed even more when their puny prince leaped into Jurgen's waiting arms and was enveloped in a warm embrace. Everyone could see that these two brothers love each other very much and didn't care that they were showing public affection._

_"Thank you, Jurgen." Hans once more wrapped his arms around Jurgen's neck and buried his face into his brother's silky black hair._

_"You're welcome, Hans." Whispered Jurgen in Hans's little ear, tickling the small Westerguard with his stubble. "Now, let's go have some fun. The day is still young."_

_Jurgen releasing Hans and taking hold of his baby brother's hand, leading him down the busy streets of the market and into a land filled with excitement, laughter and love. Hans toddled joyfully beside him with his arm hugging the wolf close to his heart and his left hand clutching Jurgen's tightly._

Hans opened his eyes and smiled genuinely. That night held a special in his heart, for it was an evening where it was all about him and his beloved older brother; a memory that would last forever even though the brother he loved dearly was gone. Hans stared into the brown box and lifted the gift from inside the package. The gift was the very wolf Jurgen had won for him on his birthday, he knew this was the one his older brother had given him that day because Jurgen had tied one of his medals of honor around its neck using a blue ribbon he bought from a little brown-haired girl selling flowers and ribbons of various colors; the wolf was his favorite toy and he thought he had lost it forever when it suddenly disappeared from his room one night. Hans had cried for weeks and continued to mourn the loss of the only other thing he had left to remember Jurgen by; however, none of that mattered now―He had the small wolf in his arms again and this time he wasn't going to let it go, nor would it leave his side for a minute.  
________________________________________________________________________ 

Jurgen held the pendent in the palm of his left glove; he never took off the phoenix since the night Hans had fastened it around his neck. He wore the necklace with pride for it was a gift from the brother he loved dearly—Jurgen cherished the memory of him and Hans spending the entire day together on his baby brother's birthday. Hans was so happy to be able to celebrate his birthday with people who valued and acknowledged his existence, the southern islanders gave Hans piles of gifts and the baker had crafted the most amazing cake. The molded mass of bread was at least thirteen layers high, each layer was fifteen inches wide and twenty inches in height; the cake was Hans's favorite combination: chocolate with butter cream filing and whip cream icing. His baby brother had cried that day and thanked every islander for the greatest birthday he ever had; all the citizens of the Southern Isles demonstrated that there are people out there who care about him and all Hans had to do was take the time to look and understand how they show their concern and affection. 

"I promised myself I would protect you no matter...but I ran away like a coward." Jurgen mumbled, once again taking out the photo of his baby brother from inside his coat. "I'm so sorry, Hans. I let you down...I want to make things right, your baby brother and I love you. Forgive me, Hansy...Forgive me...My Little Phoenix." 

Franz, Claude, Vladimir and all the other princes gave Jurgen sympathetic stares. The dark-haired prince was driven with grief and the pain of watching their youngest brother be frozen before their very eyes. Vladimir sighed and advanced on his brother, his eyes glowing with worry since Jurgen had yet to fully recover from his fever and watching him drown in his guilt would only worsen his health. 

"Jurgen." Vladimir called, flinching when Jurgen glared at him. The physician soon relaxed after his brother realized it was him; Jurgen must been expecting Linus to try his luck again in comforting him. Linus was stupid, but not stupid enough to try a failed idea a second time. "How are you feeling?" 

Jurgen looked away from Vladimir, knowing very well what his 8th younger brother meant. Vladimir was younger than him by eleven years, but his skills in the medical field rival that of a professional. Jurgen didn't want to alarm Vladimir that he felt worse than before, especially when Franz was worried out of his mind about his health. He hopes Vladimir wouldn't see through his lie since his brother is sharper than he appears. 

"I'm fine." Jurgen said, cursing the hoarseness of his voice―now he knew Vladimir will inform Franz and his eldest brother would baby him even more. 

"Jurgen." The 3rd prince bit his lip hard at the sound of Franz's voice. Franz wasn't a fool and Jurgen knows he had been caught red-handed. "Don't think you can lie about something like that. I'm worried about you." Franz knelt in front of Jurgen and places his white-gloved hands on Jurgen's shoulders. 

"Franz I―" Started Jurgen, only to be cut off by his eldest brother. 

I know Hans is important to you, but I won't allow you to worry yourself sick. Don't you know how hard it was to watch you be bedridden when Hans ran away! I'm not going to let that happen again, Jurgen!" Franz was hard with Jurgen, but it was because he loved his younger brother and wanted to protect him. 

Jurgen was in shock. Franz never scolded him so harshly before and it scared him—Jurgen needed space and he needed it now. The dark-haired prince shoved Franz away and ran deep into the forest, the calls of his name falling on deaf ears and the sound of eleven pairs of feet only motivated him to keep going. Jurgen wouldn't stop, he couldn't. He won't stop until he finds the passage to the cavern and has his baby brother back in his arms; Hans was the only one who understood him and he understood Hans, they needed each other and Jurgen was going to do everything he can to get his precious little brother back. 

"Jurgen!" Called Franz, trying his best to not lose sight of Jurgen. Not only was his brother a specialist in weaponry, but also the most fit out of all them. Constantly chasing after Hans throughout the palace when their baby brother was only a child had truly gifted Jurgen with great speed and rapid reflexes. 

Jurgen jumped over logs and maneuvered around numerous trees, trying to shake his brothers of his tail but only managing to slow himself down. He was beginning to tire out, his vision swimming between consciousness and unconsciousness; Jurgen didn't know how much longer he could keep running, it was until he tripped over a large stone did exhaustion finally take its toll. Jurgen shakily tried to stand, but his legs were so weak from the run that they gave out―Jurgen curled in on himself, bemoaning the loss of his baby brother and his weakness. The raven-haired prince was so lost in his self-pity and grief that he failed to notice all eleven of his brother surrounding him; Franz being the only one to approach him and gather him in his arms. 

"Shhh, shhh." Hushed Franz, stroking Jurgen's dark hair and holding him flush against his chest. "It's okay, Jurgen. You're okay, big brother's here, big brother's got you." Jurgen buried his face in Franz's golden mane, clutching his brother's cloak like a lifeline. 

Vladimir, Linus, Mathias, Claude, Nathaniel, Adam, Sebastian, Alexander, Edvin and Edvard looked at how far their brother has fallen in his grief. Jurgen's shame and guilt were straining his body and clouding his judgment; the 3rd born prince was a mess and only Hans can bring Jurgen back to his senses and out of the deep hole he dug himself in. Claude sighed and closed the distance between his two brothers and knelt to the ground; the large general ran his fingers through raven locks before wrapping his arms around his 3rd younger brother. The Military General let out a soft gasp when Jurgen left Franz's embrace and buried himself into his arms, Claude was stunned but held Jurgen. Claude looked to Franz and found the Crowned Prince smiling warmly at him, the 2nd heir could only assume that he was proud that Claude at last decided to show how much he loved their brother even though he was suppose to be a cold and stone-hearted general. 

"It'll be alright, Jurgen. We'll get Hans back. But we need to keep calm and try to figure out a way around the blockade." Softly spoke Claude, feeling Jurgen slowly stop trembling against his chest. "That's it, Jurgen. Shhh calm down." 

Vladimir soon joined Claude on the hard ground, stroking Jurgen's head tenderly as he cried into Claude's chest. The 8th prince finally realized that it takes more than medical care to show siblings that you care, it takes comforting words, positive actions and gentle gestures of affection for them to see that they're loved. Neither one of them would voice it out loud, but they all had longed for this. The warmth of each others' arms, the flutter of their hearts as they slowly come to realize that loving one another isn't a weakness; it's a former of strength that helps them move forward and motivates them to fight for each other. Now only one question remains...will the rest of their brothers realize that pushing each other away and only looking after themselves will only cause them to drift further apart and slowly ruin their relationship by following the words of a broken-hearted king. _______________________________________________________________ 

"Are we ready?" Inquired Emma, standing in the center of the living room and watching Regina as she placed the last pick on the banner. 

"Perfect. Everything is ready to go. You should text Henry and tell him that it's safe for him and Paige to bring Hans. Lord knows how long Hans can keep up with those two." Regina laughed at her words for she knew that though Hans was patient with Henry, he could only withstand his younger brother so long and his sanity hangs at the tip of a thread when dealing with Paige in the mix.  
Emma immediately text Henry that they were ready and it was okay to bring Hans to the mansion. No sooner did she send the message did she receive a reply saying that the ginger prince was about ready to explode. The blonde savior laughed at the text and told Regina to prepare herself for a very grumpy Hans after the party. 

"Alright, everyone. Henry and Paige will be here with Hans soon; therefore, I want everything to go well. With that said, Anna you stay as far away from my son as possible. Do that and we won't have any problems?" Regina smiled at Anna, but everyone could hear the hidden threat behind her words and took it upon themselves to keep the strawberry blonde a safe distance from the 13th prince. 

Hans trudged slowly behind the small brunette and young blonde. The terrors of wearing numerous colorful and girly hats still plaguing his mind, he had even been forced to withstand Paige trying to braid his hair. Hans had to literally ground his feet and grip the ends of his chair to keep himself from flinging the lovely girl onto the soft carpet floor and then bolting for his life. He loved Henry and enjoyed Paige's company, but forcing him to play dress up was just plain cruel. All the redhead knew was that he was never going to live this down; Hans hoped that no one would find out about what he'd done; otherwise, he might as well drop dead from embarrassment. 

"We're here!" Cheered Henry, turning to Hans and grinning brightly. He cringed at the exhaustion evident on Hans's face and sweated a little when a bright green eye twitched at his giddiness. Oh, he was definitely going to pay for this he just knew it. "An-Anyways, let's go inside." Stuttered the brunette, the anger radiating from Hans making him extremely nervous. 

Henry opened the door to the Mills Mansion and stepped inside, followed by Paige and a very unhappy Hans. The main room was dark, not a glimmer of light in sight. Perfect. It would've been terrible if Hans had immediately seen the decor and piles of gifts residing on a large table in the far corner. Henry cringed at the heat overtaking the room; Hans was growing impatient and finding the house shrouded in darkness didn't help his mood. 

"Why are all the lights off?" Hans asked, illuminating the room enough for him to find the light switch. "You know it's dangerous to walk into a room without turning on the lights, someone can get seriously hurt." Added the young prince, greatly unprepared for loud cheers as he turned on the lights. 

"SURPRISE!" Hans had been caught completely off guard, tripping over the living room table and un-princely onto the couch. "Happy Birthday, Hans!" Everyone continued to say, oblivious to the fact that the auburn-haired prince was in a very awkward position at the moment. 

Emma was the first to notice that Hans wasn't in sight. Everyone soon gasped when they saw that Hans had toppled over the large couch and landed in a very suggestive angle with the lovely Queen of Arendelle. Elsa was lying on her back against the smooth tile of the common room, Hans hovering over her with his hands pressed to the floor on both sides of Elsa's head—Hans was terrified, he wasn't prepared for any of this and certainly didn't expect his fall to result in an uncomfortable position with the woman he tried to kill. Not only was he suspending his body from squishing Elsa, Hans was also dangerously close to her face; the fire wielder could practically see small freckles lining the beautiful sorceress’s face. 

"Well, this is awkward." Kristoff rubbed the back of his head while holding onto the back of Anna's shirt as the light ginger girl tried to rush to her fallen sister in order to beat the royal delights out of her former fiancé. 

"I-I'm so sorry, Elsa. It-it wasn't my intention to—" Hans was so flustered his cheeks were as red as the dress Regina wore for the occasion; the ginger didn't even realize he had addressed the platinum blonde by her first name. The ginger prince quickly stood up and helped the young queen to her feet before disappearing into the kitchen, followed by Regina who hoped to calm her son down and continue with the celebration. 

"That went well." Emma said breaking the awkward silence that had settled after the guest of honor had bolted out of the room. 

"Hans calm down. I'm not angry with you, My Little Phoenix." Regina had teleported them into Hans's bedroom after the little fiasco that happened in the living room and after Hans had collected himself in the kitchen. The young ginger prince was an absolute mess and Regina certainly wasn't going to allow Hans to return downstairs with his hair looking like a bird's nest and wearing clothes covered in glitter. "I'm just stunned that such an event happened within seconds."

Hans sighed softly; the situation with Elsa had been very awkward and left him overly flustered. Regina soon told Hans to freshen up and then get dressed while she went downstairs to make sure everyone was doing fine. He turned around on his bed and watched his mother leave before looking to his wardrobe and deciding it'd be best to see what clothes he should wear; Hans was still rather unnerved that Mary Margaret had bought him so many outfits. 

"I'll never understand the fashion of this world." Hans looked through all his shirts with interest. Many of them eye-catching, but decided to wear a plain red t-shirt and a leather black shirt over it—Hans soon opened the drawers at the bottom and lifted several pairs of pants before coming across a pair of white jeans and pulling out a grayish-black cap from the top shelf of his dresser, and last a pair of red/black sneakers with gold-colored laces. "I suppose this will do." 

Hans neatly laid out his pants, shirts, boxers and socks on his bed; the redhead stared at his choice of clothing for a moment before picking up his towel, slinging it over his shoulder and entering his bathroom to give himself a nice, warm shower. He was going to bathe anyway since Paige (Grace) had drowned him in glitter and strong smelling perfumes, and now that he thought about it his hair did resemble a bird's nest. 

"You okay, Elsa?" Asked Anna, disliking the silence between her and her sister. "Did he hurt you?" Continued the young princess, hoping her sister would say something and give her a good reason to punch Hans in the face again. 

"No, Anna. Hans did nothing to me." Answered the young queen calmly; Elsa didn't know why, but she had loved the way he said her name. Elsa blushed softly at the memory of what happened earlier; he had been so close to her that she could see all the adorable freckles along his cheeks and the brilliant shine of his emerald eyes. 

"Hans." Elsa and Anna heard Henry say. The two royals of Arendelle looked to the stairs and saw Hans slowly descending them, wearing new clothes and an unsure smile.  
Hans swallowed heavily. Everyone was staring at him; Hans didn't like being judge, especially when the judging was done by people he knew and hardly knew. He was sweating bullets and could feel his powers beginning to seep through his fingertips, but thankfully his mother broke the awkward silence. 

"You look very dashing, My Little Phoenix." Regina smiled at the flustered grin on Hans's face. The sorceress was actually surprised that Hans had dressed so nicely even though his knowledge of the clothes of this world was limited. 

"Lookin' good, Hans." Commented Emma, taking note of Hans's blushy cheeks looking redder than usual. "Red really brings out your hair and skin." She added, chuckling when Hans stumbled slightly on the last step.  
Anna frowned at how blind everyone was being. Hans was only acting this way to get attention. Anna even begun to think that Hans purposely semi-landed on Elsa to see how close he can get to her. All of this was just a trick, a game for him to gain everyone's trust than throw it back in their faces. 

"He looks so handsome." Elsa said, not paying attention to her sister who looked at her as if she had grown a second head. 

"Now that Hans's here. Let's party." Suggested Henry, taking his older brother's hand and leading him into the kitchen to introduce him to everyone. 

The party turned out better than Hans expected. Regina had baked krumkakes, cream cheese Danishes, crepes, cinnamon rolls and his favorite cake; Emma and Mary Margaret had prepared the main courses sandwich platters, potato salad, Lasagna, chicken casserole, steam vegetables, baked pasta and fresh garden salad. Hans couldn't believe that Regina and everyone went out of their way to make today very special for him; the ginger prince had misjudge his mother's friends and hopes to make it up to them. 

"Alright everyone. Looks like its gift time." Regina was glade everyone in Storybrooke joined her and Henry in celebrating Hans's birthday. It had broken her heart to see her precious little prince celebrate his birthdays in solitude and all alone after Jurgen's betrayal; Hans had to sneak into the kitchen for his birthday cupcake, made deliciously special for the small royal by the palace's chef. "Who's first?" 

"Me." Answered Emma, getting up from her seat on the couch and handing Hans a box wrapped skillful in red paper and decorated with a blue bow. "Happy Birthday, Hans."  
Hans took the offered gift slowly and calmly unwrapped it with the same amount of caution he used when opening the gift he received from Henry and Paige earlier today. Emma fidgeted in her spot next to Killian; it had taken her all morning to decide what to get Hans for his birthday—now Emma hoped he liked what she had bought for him. Hans soon opened the large white box and pulled out what looked like a royal blue jacket made of leather; the fire wielder smiled and took off his black leather top, laying in his lap and then donning the new short coat. Emma was relieved; Hans liked the leather jacket. She hadn't been quite sure of his body structure and height; Hans wasn't very broad shouldered like her father and not very slim and built like Killian, but somewhere in between—she could say Hans's body type was a little around Jefferson's build, maybe a little more muscled but still perfectly slim. 

"Th-thank you, Emma. I love it." Hans blushed at his own words; thanking someone for such a wonderful gift was foreign to him…as foreign as the feeling of being loved; however, he was going to show his appreciation especially when Emma had no reason to give him a gift at all.  
David was the next guest to give Hans his present; Hans accepted it and again slowly opened it. David too had a difficult time finding the perfect gift for Hans, Regina had told everyone everything she knew about the young prince but even her knowledge didn't make things any easier. Hans's widened with surprise when he discovered a journal inside behind the green wrapping paper: the book itself was a beautiful maroon shade and decorated with a large Phoenix on the cover—the ginger prince than noticed that his name had been embroidered in large gold lettering beneath the firebird. 

"Thank you…David." Hans's response was rather quiet, but David didn't mind since he knew Hans was still getting use to the idea of being acknowledge and loved. Plus, watching Hans come out of his shell little by little was better than having him completely retreat behind his mask of ice.  
Mary Margaret beamed at Hans's shyness; he was just so cute! She soon sat in front of Hans and handed her gift to him; Emma cringed at the shape of the gift and prayed that what her mother got Hans wasn't anything embarrassing. To hers and everyone's surprise, Mary Margaret bought Hans four sketch pads and a wooden box filled with Progresso pencils, seven kneaded erasers, five rolling ball pens and two sharpeners. Hans stared at the beautiful arrangement of art utensils; no one had ever given him such a wonderful gift, his father had told him his skills in charcoal sketching were a waste of potential but Mary Margaret thought the opposite. 

"You're very talented and have great potential, Hans. And rare talent like yours shouldn't be limited. The more options you have, the great your art becomes." Mary Margaret smiled and patted Hans's head—she hoped her gift would inspire Hans to hone his art skills and share it with the world around him. 

Hans received many gifts from the people he knew and from those he only just met and got to know today. Belle gave Hans a book from her personal selection titled Storm Thief, Regina gave him a pendant in the shape of a flame and leather fingerless gloves to help him grow accustomed to having his hands free of the suffocating white fabric, Henry and Paige had bought Hans the wolf but gave him an additional surprise, a Play Station 2—Hans had no idea what it was, but was relieved that Henry said he would show him how it worked later. Killian bought Hans a phone, which again confused the redhead and making him wonder how such an odd device functioned. It was obvious no one had any idea what to buy Hans for his birthday, but Hans appreciated the sentiment. The dwarves gave Hans an amazing collection of jewels they found in the Storybrooke mines, Mother Superior gifted Hans with special pixie dust but didn't tell him why it was special. Ariel brought Hans a beautiful shell from the waters of Atlantica: the shell was a wondrous red and lined with blue flames—the young, red-haired mermaid had her father add the details to make it more sentimental. Widow Lucas and Ruby gave Hans a cuff with a wolf on it; this bracelet is a badge on honor in their kin and serves as a symbol of their trust in the fire wielder. 

"I…I want to thank you all…for everything." Hans blushed furiously; appreciation was something Hans ever hardly did since no one ever gave him good reasons to be grateful for anything, but seeing how many people went to great lengths to get him wonderful gifts gave him the courage to show his gratitude. "This is a birthday, I'll never forget." Everyone smiled at Hans and felt their hearts grow warm when a small tear escaped the ginger's right eye. They could tell Hans was very happy and couldn't find the exact words to say, but his tears of joy were appreciation enough. The heartwarming was interrupted when Gold spoke up. 

"Believe me or not. But I also have something for young Hans." Belle beamed while everyone stared in complete surprise. Gold rarely ever gave anyone anything without receiving something in return. What in the world was Rumplestiltskin up to? "Everyone will have to come to Regina's yard, however…he was rather too big to bring inside." 

(He?) Wondered Hans. He, like all of Storybrooke, was wary of Mr. Gold since he wasn't the most open man and did have a reputation of making dark deals. Hans and everyone followed Gold and Belle to Regina's yard. What was Gold's gift to him? Hans's question was soon answered when a familiar sound rang in his ear. The ginger prince looked up and saw something that made his heart soar—a large tan stallion with amber eyes and a black-and-white mane with a matching tail. 

"S-Sitron?" Hans trembled at the sight; he was dreaming. Sitron had been taken from him when he returned to the Southern Isles—Hans didn't know what happened to his best friend after they were separated. All the ginger had known was that he was never going to see Sitron again. "Sitron!" Hans raced into the garden, his horse neighing happily at the sight of his master. The fire wielder wrapped his arms around Sitron's neck and buried his face into his beloved companion's mane. His best friend was back and nothing compared to the joy he felt. 

"Sitron." Sobbed Hans, gripping his horse's man in desperation. "I'm so sorry, Sitron! I never wanted to put you harm's way. Forgive me, boy." Sitron rested his muzzle against Hans's back, comforting his dear master and relishing in the warmth of their embrace; he had missed the redhead dearly, especially after being forcefully pulled away from him when they returned home. None of that mattered now, he and his master were together and that's all he ever wanted. 

"Gold, how did you find him?" Asked Regina. "I've been searching for Sitron for months." 

"Well, deary. I did a bit of soul searching and came across him during one of my trips to the Enchanted Forest." Said Gold, giving someone a straight answer for the first time in years. "I remembered seeing Hans riding this stallion when he was a young lad and thought it'd be best to return him." 

"That's oddly nice of you, Gold." Responded Regina, not quite believing Gold's words. "It's not like you to be sympathetic towards others." 

"Let's say I had a change of heart and we'll leave it at that, deary." Gold said no more and watched Hans with great interest as the redhead bonded with his loyal steed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello AO3 users. Scattered_Dreams, here.
> 
> First, I want to thank those who took the time to read The Will of the Phoenix and comment on the progression of the story. I wrote this story about a year ago and am very proud of how far its come and how many fans its gained in such a short time. 
> 
> FYI: I'm still getting use to using this website, but I'll still post chapters of The Will of the Phoenix. 
> 
> Thank you for joining me in Chapter 4!! Rate and Review.

**Author's Note:**

> Please rate and Review. Do be polite.


End file.
